It Was Always You
by clau1123
Summary: Everything was going prefect for them. What changed?
1. Prologue

A/N: This story is going to start 4 years before the actual story. In this story Karma and Amy are grad students. Amy is a med student she is currently doing her residency in Baylor School of Medicine in Houston and Karma is an artist student, she goes to the University of Texas College in Austin. They are together since high school. After the wedding Liam and Amy didn't sleep together, but Karma did walk out on Amy only to realize she had feelings for her all along. This prologue is going to be a bit longer, but I promise the rest of the chapters are going to be shorter; I'll try to update it tomorrow. This is my second time writing so I apologize in advance. Hope you enjoy.

**It was always you.**

Prologue

Thursday night, Karma was at her apartment waiting for Amy to arrive from Houston. Amy was going to spend the night at her girlfriend's. They were leaving tomorrow morning these because Karma was asked to present two of her latest pieces in The Museum of Modern Art in New York this weekend.

Karma heard a knocking. "Its open." Thinking it was her girlfriend. To her surprise it was Liam. He came in with 2 men dressed in black. They took a look at the surroundings and sat down on the couch. "Weird seeing you here." She said.

Liam smirked. "I'm glad to see you too Karma. I've missed you."

"What brings you here?"

"I've come to make you a proposition. You know that I always get what I want." He began and Karma's face changed she wasn't following. "With that being said I want you to break up with Amy. I want to be with you."

"Well that's to bad." She walked to the door. "You should leave I'm not interested."

"Maybe this can interest you." He signaled to one of the men to hand him a tablet. "You should see this." Karma walked towards him. Liam turned on the tablet and there was a live feed Amy's apartment. "I would be heart breaking if something bad happened to her. Just one phone call away from some terrible happening."

"You wouldn't dare." Karma said trying her best to not to show any sign of worry.

"And you shouldn't let Amy's life be on the line just because you don't believe me." Karma's face dropped. Liam just smirked. "I'll give you a week for you to decide." And with that he stood up and left.

30 minutes later Amy arrived. She looked exhausted the drive to Karma's apartment was 3 hours long plus she just got out from a 12- hour shift at the hospital. When Amy arrived Karma gave her a long embrace. She was relieved Amy had made it safe. The pair sat down to eat.

"Okay out with it. What's wrong?" Amy asked. She knew something was bothering Karma.

"Nothing I'm just stressed. This week has been pretty tough not to mention we have to get up early tomorrow for our flight." Karma said trying to sell the lie as much as she could. She couldn't tell Amy her encounter with Liam.

"I can't wait for tomorrow. It's just us in New York. Finally some you and me time." Reaching to grab Karma's hand and caressing it.

They finished eating and they each took a shower. When Karma got out of the bathroom she found Amy fast asleep on the bed with the TV on. Karma just watched her. _She is perfect._ Karma thought. Karma gently pulled the blanket over Amy and then she positioned next to her. She brushed the hair out of Amy's face and placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

* * *

Around 8 am Karma and Amy woke up. They took a shower had breakfast.

"Ready to go?" Amy asked smiling grabbing the suitcase.

Karma sighed. "As I'll ever be." She said exiting the apartment.

They got to the airport with a bit of time to spare, so they went to check out some stores they had. When they heard the announcement over the PA they headed to the gate.

"Hey. Everything is fine. Take a deep breathe and close the window." Amy said intertwining her fingers with Karma's. She still had a fear of heights, not as bad as she had in high school though.

"I know I'm okay. Its fine." She said scoffing she was trying so hard not to freak out.

"Karms you're palms are sweating. I have an idea let's switch seats. I'll take the window." Karma visibly relaxed.

"Thanks Aims." She gave her a sweet peck on the lips.

"That's why I'm here for."

When the plane took off Karma relaxed a bit more. Basically because she forgot she was so high off the ground. Amy looked to the side and saw Karma is sleeping peacefully. Karma managed to fall asleep because she was a bit relaxed that she was going to be in New York with Amy just in case Liam decided to pull something, at least they were out of the state. Hours passed and the flight made their destination Karma had woken up approximately 15 minutes before. They took a cab and checked into the hotel and then headed to the museum to make sure everything was ready for tomorrow.

* * *

The next day, both of them got up early and spent most of the day running around New York. Karma was getting more and more nervous with every hour that went by. She was getting stressed easily; lucky for her Amy was there by her side to keep her calm and to make sure she had everything on point.

Evening had arrived and with that the opening of the exhibition. It was surreal to see Karma's paintings being exposed in the MoMA. She dreamed of this ever since she decided to become an artist.

"Can I have your autograph?" Amy said jokingly making Karma smile. Amy reached up to give a kiss on her forehead. "I'm really proud of you Karms."

Karma's cheeks turned crimson red. "Stop Amy you're making me blush"

"I think you look adorable." Amy said genuinely.

A man approached the couple. "Excuse me miss. Are you Karma Ashcroft?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Could I have a moment with you privately? If that's okay with you of course." The man politely asked. Karma gave Amy a look and she understood.

"I'm going to check out the rest of the museum." Amy said.

"Pardon my manners. My name is Bill Watkins, head of the art department at Columbia University." He extended his hand out to shake Karma's.

"Nice to meet you. Mr. Watkins."

"I must say the pleasure is all mine. I must say I found your pieces quite exquisite."

"Thank you. It truly is an honor." A smile escaped from Karma's face. She couldn't believe this was really happening.

"I came here to ask you if you were interested in finishing your MFA in Columbia University."

Karma couldn't form coherent sentences. She was in shock. "Wow sir I'm speechless. I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to answer right now. Just know that Columbia University is interested in you Miss Ashcroft." He took out a business card and on the back he scribbled another number." Here, take my card. The number in the front is my office phone number and on the back I wrote you my cellphone number just in case you have any questions. Don't hesitate to call."

Karma took the card. "Thank you, will contact you as soon as I make my decision."

"I'll be looking forward to hear from you." He shook her hand again and left.

Karma went to find Amy. When she found her she was finishing a conversation with a brunette. Karma hugged her from behind and kissed her neck softly. "I leave you alone for 5 minutes and the women go crazy." She said joking.

"I was just mentioning how my girlfriend has two paintings in the exhibition." Amy said smiling. She intertwined her fingers with Karma's.

"Good answer." Karma joked.

"Who was that man you talked to you?" Amy asked curiously.

"That was the head of the art department in Columbia University who by the way wants me to finish my MFA at Columbia. He even gave me his cellphone number." She answered excited. That was definitely the highlight of the night.

"That's amazing Karma. I'm so happy for you." Amy hugged her and couldn't stop smiling.

The rest of the night ran smoothly. People had come up to Karma to congratulate her on her paintings. They went up to their room. Amy went straight to the shower. She was completely exhausted. She had her eyes closed until she heard someone in the bathroom. Amy smiled.

"You know I could use the company." She said opening the shower door. "Maybe I'll call the brunette after all." She knew Karma wouldn't like that one bit.

In a matter of seconds Karma was in the shower. "You sure about that." She said placing her hands in Amy's neck.

"On second thought I'm good." Amy pulled her in kissing her passionately. Amy began to kiss Karma's neck causing Karma to moan, she kept going down till she reached her chest. Amy brushed her lips to one of Karma's breast while she caressed the other one. Karma's hands were all over the place she kept pulling Amy. She wanted more. Amy liked teasing her. After she was done with Karma's breasts she began kissing her stomach. Another moan escaped Karma's mouth. Amy stopped and crashed her lips with Karma's.

"Bedroom." Amy said releasing a breath she didn't knew she was holding. She carried Karma to the bed and positioned herself on top of her. She ran her hands down Karma's inner thighs then she made her way to her center. She noticed how wet Karma was. "Someone is ready." Amy smirked. Amy's soft fingers were making contact with Karma's clit. "Not yet." Amy went back up and trailed kissed starting from the stomach, Karma scratched Amy's back it was her way of letting Amy know she was ready for her touch. Amy kept working her way up to Karma's neck and then her lips. When she reached her lips their tongues began to fight for dominance. Karma won that battle she the bit Amy's lower lip. Amy sucked on Karma's neck until Karma let out a hidden moan.

"Amy now!" Karma demanded.

Amy made her way back to Karma's center. The anticipation was killing Karma. Finally she arrived she twiddled Karma's clit causing Karma's eyes to roll back in pleasure. Amy brought her lips to her center and began sucking. She placed two fingers inside of her and that's when Karma lost it. Amy would make her feel loved in many ways, she was so gentle but at the same time so aggressive. She began thrusting slowly and then she would pick up the speed and stopping all of the sudden only to begin moments later. They were making love. Both climaxed at the same time. Karma pulled Amy up into an embrace.

"I love you." Amy said kissing her forehead.

Karma snuggled closer to Amy. "Love you more." They drifted into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Morning came and Amy woke up first as usual. She realized she was entangled with Karma's body. She tried her best not to wake her. Amy managed to get off Karma's hold. She wanted to plan something special for Karma since this was their last day at New York. After organizing everything she woke up Karma.

"Where are we going?" The auburn hair girl asked walking hand in hand with her girlfriend. "And why did you bring a backpack?"

"Would it kill you to trust me?" Amy said smiling she knew Karma always wanted to know everything. "Besides were almost there."

The couple made their way to Central Park. Amy had thought they could have a breakfast/ picnic by strawberry fields because Karma loved The Beatles.

"Oh my God. Aims are we really here?" She said incredulously, Karma walked faster and faster as she took all the scenery in.

"Come on. Let's have breakfast first and then we'll go exploring." Amy said to Karma. Amy took Karma to an open field and open the backpack and began unloading everything. She set up a blanket on the grass and signaled Karma to sit. Amy took out of the backpack two sandwiches and fresh fruit. "We're going light with today's breakfast because I made lunch at a restaurant near here."

"How did you plan all this?" Karma asked sounding impressed at her girlfriend's sneakiness.

"I have my ways." She replied happily. After they finished their sandwiches, they laid down taking in the moment.

"I love this. Just you and me." Karma said snuggling in Amy's shoulder. They were in their own little world.

After their picnic in Central Park Karma and Amy went to the hotel and changed their clothes to a less casual outfit. They called a cab and headed to the restaurant called Café Boulud.

"I heard the food here is amazing." Amy said getting out of the cab waiting for Karma.

"If it tastes as good as the place looks then its true."

"Hi good afternoon. I have a reservation. Raudenfeld for two." She said at the person in the front desk.

"Very well. Right this way." The waitress escorted them to their table.

"While the other waiter comes to take your order would you like something to drink?" The waitress asked nicely.

"Two glasses of Pinot Grigio, thank you." Karma said.

Both of them were pleased with the food. Amy picked up the check. She knows Karma hates that she always wants to pay anything, but Amy doesn't really mind. She always says to Karma that she will have to learn to deal with. After they left the restaurant they returned to the hotel to pick up their bags and leave for the airport.

"Back to reality. Huh?" Karma said as they boarded the plane.

"Tell me about it. This weekend went by too fast."

4 hours later they had arrived in Austin. Amy was going to stay the night because the flight had arrived around 10 at night and then she would have to drive 3 more hours back to Houston. Amy figured it would be better to sleep tonight at Karma's and then tomorrow get up really early and drive back.

Monday morning came and Amy woke up, she looked to her side and Karma was still asleep. She took a quick shower and went to Karma's side and kissed her forehead before leaving her a note.

Couple of hours later Karma stirred in her bed only to find it empty. She found Amy's letter.

_"Good morning, miss Ashcroft! I'm sorry I had to leave, duty calls and I didn't want to wake you, and you were snoring so cutely. Kidding by the way! So this weekend was pretty much the best weekend in a while. Um, thank you for that. Have a good day._

_PS. I miss our little bubble"_

_-Love, Amy._

Karma couldn't help but smile at the gesture Amy always knew how to make Karma's day. She quickly opened her phone and began to write a response.

"_You always know how to make a girl smile. You better know that I do not snore. Can't wait to see you next Friday. Love you very much butt face." – Karma_

Karma smiled and proceeded to get ready for her classes. She ate a quick breakfast before exiting her apartment. When she arrived at her university she had to meet with Madeline Jacobs, her mentor and the head of the art department of the university. Karma had a lot to tell Madeline. She was extremely proud of the opportunity Karma was offered. Karma also wanted to tell everything to Mrs. Jacobs because although she still didn't know what to do. Of course, Madeline told her to jump at this offer because these chances don't come very often, but Jacobs knew that the person holding back Karma was Amy. Karma admitted to Madeline that she didn't want to be farther apart from Amy. Madeline told her that she couldn't base all her decisions on a relationship, but she also said to her that if she didn't feel right by leaving, then she shouldn't because she was going to be physically in New York but her heart and mind would not and she was not going to enjoy this experience. After spending most of her day in Mrs. Jacobs's office, Karma went to her remaining classes and then she left to her apartment. There was things left to unpack, her phone began to ring and she went to answer it.

"Hey." Karma said.

"Hi, how was your day?" Amy asked.

"Good. Didn't do much." Karma had her mind in the decision she needed to make.

"Are you okay? You sound out of it." The blonde inquired.

"I just have a lot on my mind. But whatever how was your day at the hospital?" She replied trying to avoid talking about it.

"This about New York. Isn't it?" Both of them had a sixth sense when it came to notice if something was wrong.

Karma sighed, "I don't know what to do. Its been eating me alive."

"I think you should do it. I'm surprised you haven't accepted it already." Amy answered sincerely.

"But what about us Amy?" Karma said getting frustrated.

"What about _us_?" The blonde asked was not following.

"We'd be adding more distance between us, we barely stand being in different cities let alone another state." She said raising her voice a bit. She wanted Amy to understand where she was coming from.

"Karma. Listen to me. This is a once in a lifetime chance and I'm not going to allow you not to take it." Amy reasoned. "I know it's going to be more distance, but we'll figure it out somehow."

"Are you sure?" Karma wasn't to convinced.

"Of course thanks to our advances in technology people have invented this things called planes." Amy said joking.

"You're such an idiot." Amy's comment managed to make Karma laugh at the worst times.

"But I'm your idiot." She backfired.

"So I'm really doing this?" Karma said analyzing her statement.

"I believe so." Amy confirmed.

"You know that this means I'll leave first thing Monday morning right?"

"Well I guess then we better make this weekend special." Amy answered. She would have to plan a surprise dinner with all their friends.

"No surprises, butt face." Karma warned Amy. Karma didn't like the whole not knowing part. She always wanted to be on top of things.

"I won't make any promises." Amy said smirking. "Anyway I got to go. I have to get some sleep because I have a 36- hour shift starting tomorrow and besides you have a phone call to make."

"Good night, I love you." Karma said.

"Forever and always." Amy replied and with that she hung up. After they hung up Karma looked up the business card and stared at it for a while she took a deep breath, turned in around and dialed the number.

* * *

Next morning Karma woke up and quickly checked her phone to find out that her girlfriend had texted her.

"_Good morning. Just letting you know I just left the apartment. This is going to be a long day and a half. I'll call you as soon as I can get a break. I can't wait to hear about you talk with Mr. Watkins. Love you my own personal Picasso." –Amy _

Karma couldn't help but smile. She got herself ready and left for her classes. Around 11 in the morning Karma was constantly glancing at her phone because usually Amy's first break came at this hour, but there was nothing. Karma figured she had to be swamped with work. Most of the day passed and still no word from Amy, Karma decided to a give her a call. As expected the call went into voice mail. "Hey its me. Are you okay? Call me when you get the chance. Love you." Karma was now officially worried. Amy always picked up the phone and if she didn't she would always call right back in an instant. As Karma was making her way to her next class she felt her phone vibrate, _Amy _to her disappointment it was not her.

"Hello?" The girl said not being able to recognize the voice on the other end of the phone.

"Hello, is this Karma? Um its Kate I work with Amy at the hospital." She said.

She didn't know why Kate was calling her, "Hi. Everything okay?" Karma asked getting a bit more worried.

Kate cleared her throat. "I know you are Amy's girlfriend and your name was on the emergency contacts." Kate said.

This got Karma scared. "What happened? Is she okay?" She asked.

"Amy was brought to the hospital about an hour ago. She was in a car accident." She started to say.

"What?" Karma said refusing to believe the news Kate just told her. "Is she alright?"

"Right now she is in surgery the doctors said they were going to do everything in their power to fix her up."

Kate could hear as Karma started to cry. All she wanted to do right know was drop everything and be there with her.

"Have you heard anything else?" She asked.

"I'm not allowed to know, they're only releasing information to family members." She told her.

"Could you give me a call as soon as you hear anything? I'm heading there right now." She informed Kate.

"Sure, I'll keep you posted until you get here." Kate said.

* * *

Karma arrived at the hospital and quickly walked into the front desk asking the nurses where Amy was. The nurses told her to wait there as they contacted the doctor in charge of Amy's care. Karma sat down in the waiting room trying as hard she could to keep it together but she was not succeeding.

"Amy Raudenfeld?" A tall man called.

Karma raised her head and walked towards him. "I'm her girlfriend. Karma. I'm Amy's girlfriend." She was having trouble forming sentences.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Doctor Edmonds. I've heard a lot about you. I supervise Amy here while she doing her residency." He informed Karma as he extended his hand to Karma to shake hers.

Karma shook his hand. "How is she?" Karma asked sniffling.

"Amy was brought here unconscious. She appears to be in a coma," he paused as he saw Karma began to sob quietly, "She had a cut in her left side of the head it took 20 stitches to close it. Also she was a couple of bruises in her knees, but that's normal for a person who had an accident." The doctor finished.

"Do you know when she'll wake up?" Karma said wiping the tear in her eyes.

"I'm afraid not. It's all up to her. She just needs time to rest." He said putting his hand in Karma's shoulder trying to comfort her.

"Can I see her?" She asked.

"Yes, of course. She is in the ICU unit. Just follow this hallway and when you reach the end make a right." Edmonds told her.

Karma thanked him and made her way to see Amy. She was practically jogging down to her room. At the end of the hallway two men in police uniform were outside Amy's door.

"Good afternoon miss. Are you family of the patient?" they asked professionally.

"Um. I'm her girlfriend. Karma Ashcroft."

"Nice to meet you miss Ashcroft. My name is officer Carson and this is my partner officer Wilson. We were assigned to investigate miss Raudenfeld's case."

"I don't understand. Why does the police have to investigate?" She asked confused.

"Miss Raudenfeld crashed her car straight into a wall. We asked the nurses to do an alcohol and drug test and both came in negative. The next theory was that she had fell asleep driving, but my partner had a hunch that our theory was not correct. We then decided to take the victim's car to get it inspected and the mechanic at the station found that the car's hydraulic system had been punctured and the brake fluid leaked out." Carson waited until Karma processed all the information.

"With that being said do you think its possible for someone to have done this to Amy?" Officer Wilson interrogated.

Karma was on shock. It was a lot to process. "No that I know of."

"For investigation purposes where were you at the time of the accident?" Carson asked her.

"I was in Austin. University of Texas." She replied truthfully.

"Do you have anyone who could corroborate your story?"

"Yes. Her name is Madeline Jacobs. I could give you her phone number if you want." Karma offered.

"Thank you that would be great. Another thing, could you contact us when Amy wakes up. We want to take her statement. If you remember anything else please give us a call." Wilson said as he took out a card with both of their phone numbers.

Karma slowly entered the room. There she was, her girlfriend she had a large bandage covering the wound the doctor had told Karma about. Amy's arms and face had scrapes; Karma figured it must have been from the glass when car collided with the wall. Karma walked to her side and ran her hand through the blonde's hair carefully; she brought her lips to Amy's forehead and kissed her. Karma allowed herself to cry she couldn't hold it in any longer. She had never seen Amy like this, so broken; she was the stronger of the two. Karma pulled a chair that was in the room and placed it in Amy's side and took one of her girlfriend's hands.

"I'm right here Aims," she choked out. "If you can hear me please wake up. Come back to me." Karma couldn't stop sobbing. She began thinking in who could've done this to her sweet girlfriend. Everything made sense. _Liam._ Karma got up from her chair abruptly and dialed a phone number. Couple of rings later someone answered.

"You've made a decision." Liam said smirking.

"Please tell me you had nothing to do with this." Karma said with her teeth clenched.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He responded with a tone of sarcasm.

"You and I both know. How could you do this to her? You could've killed her Liam." Karma was furious she wanted to kill him for what he had done.

"I need to teach you a lesson. This is what happens when things don't go my way. You see if you leave Amy and come with me nothing else will happen to her. You have until Thursday." He negotiated.

"You know what Liam. Fuck you!" Karma yelled and she hung up. She couldn't believe he was capable of doing this.

* * *

Thursday morning Karma was in Amy's room. She hasn't left that room since Tuesday. She contacted Farrah and Lauren and informed about the accident, they arrived on Wednesday. Farrah was devastated when Karma called her; over the years Amy and her mom fixed their relationship. They were getting along pretty well including with Lauren as well. Lauren and Amy got closer the night of the wedding when Lauren confessed to Amy about the pills, turns out Lauren's pills were anti-depressants ever since her mom passed away she relied on them to lead a normal life, that night the two sisters spent the night opening up to each other. Doctor Edmonds came into the room and told them that someone should get some clothes for Amy because she could wake up any moment. Farrah and Lauren agreed that Karma should be the one who should go to Amy's apartment because she hasn't left the hospital but mostly because she knew where everything was in the apartment.

Karma entered the apartment and she felt weird because she didn't hear Amy's footsteps around the place. When she reached the room she grabbed one of the duffels bags Amy had. Karma began packing towels and some of Amy's sweats. While she was looking for the clothes she came across their photo album. They constantly were adding photos in there. Karma couldn't help but look at it. Amy and her go way back. They were always together through thick and thin. Karma's eyes began to fill with tears as she remembered the condition Amy was in. Karma would not be able to live with herself if something happened to Amy. All day Karma knew what she had to do but she never wanted to face it. She grabbed her phone and began dialing.

"Hey, Liam its me." She managed to say. Knowing once this deal was made there was no going back.

* * *

Karma arrived at the hospital with her eyes red from all the crying. She set foot in the hospital room, handed Farrah the bag with all Amy's essentials. Karma explained where everything was. She went to Amy's side and kissed her lips softly knowing this was the last time she was going kiss her.

"Just because we can't be together doesn't mean I won't love you." Karma said softly into Amy's ear. She said goodbye to Amy's mom without explaining where she was going.

As she was exiting the room she ran into Lauren who was coming from the cafeteria.

"Where are you going Ashcroft?" Lauren inquired.

"I'm leaving for New York." Karma sniffled.

"What do you mean you're leaving?" Lauren was not following.

"I got a scholarship to go study there. I'm leaving." Karma told her not wanting to get into many details.

"What about Amy? Huh? Does she even know you're leaving her?" Lauren countered back.

"I can't be with her anymore." Karma said crying.

"Karma what's wrong? You know you can tell me." Lauren told her. Lauren and Karma's relationship grew too. They told each other their problems.

"Nothing really. Just do me a favor. Tell Amy I'm sorry." Karma finished and she just walked away.

* * *

Saturday evening. Lauren and Farrah were in the room reading some magazines they had brought. Lauren was sitting in a chair next to door. Farrah was sitting at the foot of Amy's bed. She wanted to be as closed to her as possible. Suddenly, Farrah felt something move. She quickly looked back to Amy's face. She saw her daughter began to slowly open her eyes. Farrah moved closer to her.

Amy finally managed to open her eyes. She started looking at her surroundings. "Hey honey." Her mother said to her smiling at Amy.

"Mom, what happened? Where am I?" Amy said sleepy. All I remember is that I left for the hospital and came up into a curve and I tried to stop, but I couldn't. After that, all went black." She said weakly.

"You had an accident. They brought you in Tuesday morning. You were in a coma until today, you have 20 stitches on you head." Her mother told her.

"Were just glad you are up." Lauren said.

Amy smiled. She could see all of their faces. They were truly excited that she had finally woken up.

"You gave us quite a scare." Farrah choked up.

"Its okay mom," Amy held her mother's hand, "I'm okay."

Doctor Edmonds came into the room to check on Amy to make sure there was no damage after her coma. But everything was good. After a while something didn't made sense to Amy. "Lauren, where's Karma?"

Lauren sighed. She was hoping Amy didn't ask but Lauren knew that was going to be impossible. "She left."

"Left?" What do you mean she left?" Amy didn't comprehend.

"She left on Thursday she said she had to be in New York." Lauren said flatly.

"And she didn't say anything else Lauren?" Amy persisted.

"She told me to tell you she was sorry." Lauren said honestly.

"I have to go." Amy winced as she tried to stand up but she couldn't.

"Amy I promise we'll go to New York as soon as get released but for now you need to rest." Lauren convinced her and Amy went back to bed.

* * *

**Two days later**

Amy was being released from the hospital. The day before she had her stitches removed. Lauren had told Amy that she was going to stay with her until she felt better. Amy went inside and went straight to the shower. She missed being at her home. It was Monday and that meant she was going to New York to see Karma

Four hours later Amy landed in New York. She checked in a hotel near Columbia University. Amy headed down to the university and began searching for Karma. She asked around if they had seen her. After asking around the campus she talked to a guy who told her that Karma was at a studio near the art department.

Amy entered as quietly as she could. She saw Karma working on a canvas. "Looks pretty good." Amy said causing Karma to jump.

"What are you doing here?" Karma asked surprised. Her eyes lighted up when she laid eyes on Amy.

"Nice to see you too." Amy said joking. Amy approached her trying to hug her but Karma stepped back.

"What's wrong?" Amy asked the auburn haired girl.

"You shouldn't be here Amy. I'm working" Karma said trying to resist the urge to jump right into Amy's arms.

"I don't understand what happened?" The blonde did not understand what was wrong.

"I think its best if you and I weren't together." Karma said coldly.

"Are you serious?" She asked dumbfounded.

"You should leave." Karma said to Amy as she resumed working on her painting.

Amy didn't say anything she just left. As she exited the campus she couldn't believe Karma would say those things. All that Amy knew is that she wasn't leaving New York without an explanation. Amy called Molly and Lucas and asked for Karma's address she knew this was a bit extremely but she was determined to not leave without an answer.

Around 6 in the afternoon Amy walked to Karma's apartment. She knocked the door. "Who is it?" Karma asked from inside.

"Its me."

"What are you doing here?" Karma unlocked the front door. Stepping aside for Amy to enter.

"Why are you breaking up with me? I'm not leaving until you tell me." Amy said firm.

"Because of the distance. I can't handle a long distance relationship." Karma fabricated.

"Bullshit and you know it. We already went over this Karma." Amy knew her too well.

"I'm not going to have a girlfriend that's thousands of miles away. What if one day you get lonely and decide to have a little fun with Kate?" Karma knew Kate had a crush on Amy; she used to get jealous from time to time.

Amy ran her hands through her hair getting frustrated. "Nothing is going on between Kate and I. Why are you even bringing this up?"

Karma was running out of excuses as to why she was decided to break up with her. She had to do better because she couldn't tell her the real reason. "I just don't think we can be together." Karma lowered her head.

Amy got closer to her. "I don't believe a single word that's coming out if your mouth. Look me straight in the eyes and tell my you don't love me anymore. Come on do it." Amy said confidently she knew Karma didn't feel this way. And this was the only way Amy was going to get through her.

Karma took a deep breath trying her best not to cry. It took all of Karma to not tell Amy the truth. She slowly raised her head and met Amy's green eyes. "I don't love you anymore Amy. I don't want to be with you." Karma could visibly see how Amy's heart broke in front of her. Amy was speechless.

They heard the front open. Amy found this weird she didn't thought Karma was going to have a roommate.

"Karma I'm home." A voice said making his appearance known.

Amy recognized this voice and instantly Liam came into sight. "Hey Liam." Amy said fuming.

"Hey Amy long time no see." He smirked assuming what they were discussing about.

"Liam could you give us a little privacy." Karma interjected. She didn't expected Liam to come for another hour or so.

Liam stepped of the apartment. "So this why all of the sudden you want to break up?!" Amy was fuming with anger. Karma didn't answer. "You know what. Fuck it. Have a nice life you too. You really deserve each other." Amy got out and slammed the door on her way out.

Karma flinched when she heard the door and simultaneously began to sob quietly. This was the hardest thing she'd ever had to do. The tears did not seem to stop.

"Well at least we got that over with." Liam sat down and tried to pull Karma into a hug but Karma refused.

"Hope you're happy." She stood up and went to the bedroom.

* * *

Anger, confusion, disappointment were all on Amy's mind. Amy bolted to her hotel room. She closed the door and slid down to the floor. Bringing her head to her knees she sat down crying. Nothing mattered anymore she felt as if someone stuck a knife into her chest and left a huge void there. Amy stayed there for a while until she regained her strength; she needed to get to of there. Everything was already packed and she left for the airport. Never wanting to see the girl who broke her heart once again.

* * *

A/N: Sorry again I know this came out super long. Any questions feel free to message me. Hoped you liked it.


	2. Chapter 1

**4 years later.**

"I'm home." Amy said a entering the house making her way to the kitchen.

"About time. I can't believe you took three hours to get a couple of things from the shop." Lauren said incredulous. She was making a cake for a customer and need some things from the bakery. Lauren went to culinary school and became a pastry chef. She bought _Très__jolie_from its owners.

Amy had become a doctor with two specialties, which were Anesthesiology and Emergency Medicine. She had put all her time and energy into her career. At her young age she became very wealthy but even though she was a millionaire her style outside of work never changed. Amy would always be in ripped jeans, her t-shirts and her jackets. And let's not forget her vans or converse. People often doubt if she was even a doctor. She liked this, always under the radar.

"I know. I had to stop at Toys-R-Us to get something for the little one. You should see what I got her." She said excited she wanted to see the girl's face.

"You know you can't keep spoiling her." Lauren scolded her.

"Why not? Isn't it Mimi's job to spoil her niece? Where is she?"

"She's is taking her nap. And please don't wake her up. It was quite the struggle to get her to close her eyes." They were talking about Emma, Lauren's 18 month-old daughter, Amy fell in love with Emma the first time she laid eyes on her.

"Do you have plans with Lindsay tonight?" Lauren asked. Lindsay was Amy's girlfriend. They had been dating for a couple of months.

"Not really. Why?"

"Could you take care of Emma tonight? I'm going to dinner with an old friend." Lauren said pulling out the cake from the oven.

"And by old friend you mean Karma." Amy looked at her. Karma and Lauren never stopped their communication after the break up. Most of the time Amy was not bothered by it, but sometimes it did because Amy missed Karma.

Lauren nodded at Amy. Her stepsister knew her. "She came to visit her parents and is driving from Austin to meet me here."

"Where's Matt?" Amy asked wondering.

"He's at the office. Something about staying until late because he was working a big case with the rest of the firm." Matthew was Lauren's husband the couple met while he was studying law school Lauren's college was near and they ran into each other several times in a coffee shop nearby.

"Nice." Amy sat down in one of the stools watching Lauren bake.

"How about you? How was your day?" Lauren moved changing topics.

"Tiring and exhausting. I swear I thought my shift was never going to end." Amy yawned she knew being a doctor was not an easy task but there were some days where she just wanted to stay home sleeping and watching Netflix. "Yeah sure I'll stay with my little munchkin." She agreed to it.

"Thank you you're a lifesaver." At times like this Lauren was thankful that Amy was living with them.

After Amy left New York four years ago she drove to her apartment and Lauren was waiting for her. Amy didn't say anything she just landed on Lauren's arms and broke down. Lauren didn't need to know how things went. Just by seeing Amy's state she assumed things went wrong. After Lauren saw Amy like this she didn't wanted to leave her alone. Amy didn't eat anything for days; all she did was stay in bed all day alternating between crying and sleeping. Two days later she felt the need to talk to someone and she opened up to Lauren. Every detail everything that happened in New York. Lauren was shocked she couldn't believe that after that they have been through Karma would just leave Amy for Liam. Something else had to be happening.

The two of them were sitting at the kitchen table when they heard a fussing sound coming from the baby monitor. Emma had woken up.

"I'll get her." Amy stood up getting excited. She made it to Emma's room in no time.

"Well look who woke up from her nap." Amy said softly approaching her crib.

Emma looked at her and the fussing stopped. A smile began forming in her face. Emma had straight blonde hair up to her ears. She had the most adorable rosy cheeks and a pair of huge blue eyes.

"Mimi!" Emma said holding her hands upwards signaling to her aunt to pick her up.

"Hi munchkin." Amy picked her up and placed her at her hip. She kissed her cheeks and forehead lightly. "Let's go see mama."

"Mama." The girl repeated, she was at the stage where she repeated everything she heard.

"Hi baby." Lauren said to her playfully when they entered the kitchen.

"Mama." Emma said excited squirming out of Amy's grip running to her mother.

* * *

"Alright. I'm leaving. Remember to child-lock everything and please no candy." Lauren instructed as she handed Emma to Amy. "Love you." She said and kissed her daughter's hair.

Lauren hopped in her SUV and drove to the restaurant where she was meeting Karma. It was a short drive; she parked and entered the place. She took a look around the place and spotted Karma rapidly.

"Long time no see." Karma said she stood up to greet Lauren with a hug.

"Way too long." Lauren responded after they hugged they sat down and waited for the waiter to take their order. "How's New York treating you?"

"Its good. Its hectic but good." Karma replied after her brake up with Amy she moved in with Liam. Even though they were together under unlikely circumstances she tried to make the best out of it. As time passed, their relationship improved. After all they were attracted in high school and some of the attraction rekindled. But it was just that attraction. Liam went on to take his father's company as CEO of Skwerkel. "We're okay. We try as hard as we can to make everything so we have days to ourselves but it's hard."

"How are Matt and Emma doing? I bet she must be adorable." Karma asked Lauren. She hasn't seen Emma in a while usually when Lauren is meeting up with Karma she takes Emma so that they can bond.

"Matt's doing great. He's been working until midnight in his firm, but I think things are going good for his firm, and Emma is getting so big I swear time flies she has us on our toes." Lauren reached for her purse and took out her phone and handed it to Karma so she could the latest pictures of Emma. "Keep scrolling to your right." She instructed Karma.

Karma did as she was told. There were a lot of pictures of the baby. Karma couldn't believe how adorable she had gotten. The baby had one of those smiles where you would just melt by looking at her. As she kept looking at the picture she saw one that made her smile. In the picture were Emma and her aunt and ex-girlfriend Amy. Amy was holding Emma, and Emma was wearing a donut onesie matching the one Amy had. Karma assumed Amy had gotten it for her. "Some things just never change." She said showing Lauren the picture she was referring to.

Lauren smiled when she saw the picture because she remembered how excited was Amy when she put the piece of clothing on Emma. "Those two are inseparable. She's amazingly good with Emma. Anytime she has spare time she is always taking her to a nearby park or spoiling her with toys."

Karma's smiled hadn't faded away. She was imagining Amy interacting with Emma. Who would've thought she'd grow to love a baby so much. "How is she?" Karma asked erasing her smile from her face.

"She's fine. I mean she's been working a lot. Sometimes I feel I barely see her." Lauren replied. This was something both, Karma and Amy did. They would ask Lauren about the other, but making sure Lauren never told the other person.

"That's good I guess." Karma wanted to continue asking Lauren about her, but at the same time she didn't. She was curious about whether if Amy had someone in her life. She wanted to ask the question but was afraid that she wasn't going to be pleased with the answer.

"So anything interesting going on in your life?" Lauren said switching topics.

"Well. The whole reason I came to visit is to personally show you." Karma said as she raised her left hand from under the table revealing she had a ring, a one-carat solitaire diamond ring. It was an engagement ring.

"Oh my god! Is that what I think it is?!" Lauren said in shock.

Karma nodded and extended her hand so that Lauren could get a better look at it. "I'm engaged." She said trying to sound excited. She was but deep down this wasn't at all what she wanted.

"Tell me everything." Lauren demanded. "How did it happen? Details I want to know everything."

Karma laughed at the sudden interrogation by Lauren. "It happened last week. I wanted to tell you right away but I thought it was better in person. Liam had made reservations at our favorite restaurant. When we get there I learned that he had asked the owners to have it reserved just for the two of us." Karma paused she could swear Lauren was about to cry halfway the story. " We had finished our meal and I could see Liam was anxious, nervous and I kind of knew what was happening. All of the sudden he stood up and walked next to me. He knelt before me and said, "I want you to be my wife. Karma Ashcroft will you marry me?" I started crying and just said "Yes." And he took out the ring and placed it on my finger." Karma finished. What she never told anyone is that her tears weren't because of the proposal. They were because she had imagined all of this, the proposal, the nerves, the question but not with the person they who had done it.

"I think I'm about to cry." Lauren said. "Have you guys picked out a date?"

Karma nodded. "It's going to be Sunday June 14. In the Swan Club in the outsides of New York." She replied.

"You do realize that's about 6 months from now." Lauren thought it was too soon.

"I know but Liam doesn't want to wait and we've already taken care of most of the things. Liam's parents are meeting with all the wedding planners. But I have a couple of things you could help out with." She informed Lauren. Lauren loved being able to help her friends out.

"Sure anything. Name it." Lauren answered.

"We need a wedding cake and who better to make my wedding cake than you." Karma expressed.

"Leave that to me." Lauren told her confidently. "What else?"

"I'd love to have Emma be my flower girl." She said to the girl's mother. "And the other request is the hardest of them all but I have faith you'll get it done."

"Emma is going to be excited when I tell her she'll get to walk down an aisle. What's the last request?" Lauren waited for the girl to answer.

"Get Amy to come to the wedding." Karma requested. She knew this was going to be hard but she needed to at least try.

Lauren face just dropped. She didn't seem to comprehend why she wouldn't want Amy to attend to the wedding. "I'll try my best but I can't make any promises with that last one." Lauren debated. Lauren wanted to ask Karma why the sudden interest in Amy but she figured it was better not to.

"I understand. I just thought I should ask." Karma reasoned.

Moments after the two friends finished eating and said their goodbyes to each other. Lauren pulled up in her driveway and noticed that her husband's car still wasn't there. She concluded he was hung up in his office. She entered the house and went straight to her daughter's room only to find it empty. Immediately she knew where she was. Down the hall Amy's room had a light on. Lauren stood by the frame of the door and took in the view. Amy had Emma on her chest. Both of them were fast asleep, there were some books next to them. Amy loved reading her bedtime stories. Lauren didn't bother in waking them up. This wasn't the first time it has happened. She walked as quietly as she could, covered the two with the bed sheets and grabbed the books that were on the bed. Then she turned off the light and closed the door behind her. Allowing them to continue sleeping.

* * *

A/N: Hey. Thanks you guys for all the feedback. I really appreciate it. I hope you enjoy this chapter. This story is going to have a lot of up and downs so bare with me. Feel free to write me a PM if you have any doubts. If I don't answer your question directly it means that the story itself will. Good day!


	3. Chapter 2

Next morning Amy woke up not remembering she had fallen asleep with Emma on her chest. She slowly picked her up and took Emma and placed her on the crib. Amy went and took a shower and got dressed. When she got to the kitchen Lauren was already up.

"Good morning." Lauren said to her stepsister.

"What are you doing up so early?" Amy wondered.

"I have to be at the shop because I have a 3 clients wanting to see me." Lauren responded. "Did you guys have fun last night?"

Amy smiled and nodded. "I made her dinner and then I gave her some fruit. We ended watching a movie and when it was time for her bedtime she didn't want to stay in her room so I took her and read her one of the books I had gotten her and next thing I know we're both knocked out. And you, how was dinner?"

"It was nice. We hadn't seen each other in a long time." Lauren had no idea how to tell Amy the engagement news.

"Any novelties?" Amy questioned.

Lauren had been thinking a way to give her the news. "Well… There's one…" Lauren started, "but I don't know if you're going to like it. Its about Karma."

"What is it?" Amy grew curious.

"She's..." Lauren paused and looked at Amy who was taking a bite of her breakfast, "She's getting married."

Amy's face was pale. It was like someone had dumped a bucket of cold water over her. "Tell her I said congrats." She said trying her best not to flip.

"Amy." Lauren said. She knew what Amy was doing, that was her defense mechanism she would pretend like she didn't care about anything but deep down it tore her apart. "Don't go all quiet on me."

"I'm not. Really." She assured her. "I'm happy for her. If that's her happiness I'm fine with it. Its just I'm going to need time to process it. That's all." She told Lauren.

"She also wants you to go to the wedding." Lauren said softly, she knew saying this was pushing it.

Amy almost choked with what she was eating. "You're kidding. Right?" Lauren shook her head. "That's not happening and you know it." Amy said firmly.

"Just think about it." Lauren suggested.

"There's no need. Why in the world would I go to a wedding between the girl I gave my heart to and she broke it not once but twice. And to top it all off she's marrying the one guy I despise with all that I have. I'm very sorry but there's nothing to think about." Amy countered she looked at the time, "Anyway I'm leaving I have work."

"Remember that tonight we're having dinner at out parents." Lauren reminded Amy.

"Right." Amy had forgotten all about it. "See you there." She exited the house and got in her Range Rover and made her way to work.

* * *

Later that day, Amy's shift had ended. She arrived at her mother's house. Farrah and Bruce moved back to Dallas shortly after Amy did. They wanted to be closer to their girls.

"Guys." Amy said entering the house.

"Were in the dining room." Farrah replied loud enough so that she could hear it.

"Hey mom." She greeted her mom with a hug and she did the same with Bruce. They all got along better than they did when she was in high school. "Hi munchkin." She said to her niece kissing the top of her head.

They all began eating and making small talk, catching up in each other's life.

"So, Amy when I'm going to meet this girlfriend of yours?" Farrah asked her daughter. She learned Amy had been seeing someone about two weeks ago.

"Hopefully never." Lauren quipped. It was no secret to Amy that Lauren wasn't very fond of Lindsay. Lauren had become a bit protective over Amy.

Amy rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Come on." Amy protested, "Cut her some slack. And to answer your question mother, I don't think that will be happening anytime soon. We haven't been dating that long. It's too soon to bring her over."

"Oh Amy I just want to meet her." Her mom explained. "You haven't brought someone home in forever." The last person that Farrah had met was Karma and she didn't count because Farrah knew her since kindergarten.

"And I promise if this goes deeper you will, but for now let's keep it this way." Amy assured her mom.

"Emma, honey do you like Lindsay?" Lauren asked playfully to her daughter.

Emma took a while to process what she had been asked but as soon as she registered she began shaking her head saying "No". "No." She said. Her whole face expression changed.

"See. Children don't lie." Lauren said smirking.

Amy tried as much as she could not to laugh but failed. She thought it was cute that her niece didn't get along with her current girlfriend. "You know what? I have an idea Sunday after you guys go to church let's have a barbecue at the house and I'll invite her so you can see what I see in her."

Farrah clapped in excitement. "Perfect its settled then."

* * *

After dinner at her mom's Amy was going to the movies with Lindsay. As she approached her girlfriend's residence she honked the horn. Couple of minutes later Lindsay came out. Lindsay had wavy long black hair. She had a bohemian style when its came to clothing. Personality wise Lindsay was usually nice, she occasionally would have this mood swings but overall she was a kind person.

"Hey cutie." Lindsay said giving a quick peck on the lips to Amy. "Missed you."

"Missed you too." Amy replied resuming to drive to their location.

"What took you so long to get here?" Lindsay interrogated her girlfriend.

Amy looked at her. "I had to take a shower and then I swung by my mom's house."

"Oh okay. Its just that you never mentioned it to me." She said a bit irritated.

"I'm sorry I've must of forgotten." Amy apologized. Mainly she did it because she didn't want to fight over this, but she really didn't seemed the need to tell Lindsay her every move.

In the theater Lindsay looked at her girlfriend who was in her own little world. She extended her hand and intertwined their hands together. Most of the time she was happy with her. The only thing that kept Amy from being completely happy was her own thoughts. Amy brought Lindsay closer she wrapped her arms around her. They spent most of the commercials kissing passionately as they tongues battled for control.

"Whoa." Lindsay said as she stopped to get air and looked at Amy's eyes.

Amy's eyes blurted wide open. Just one word could make her remember everything she still felt. Lindsay was let down when Amy didn't want to continue. Amy spent the entire movie just in a battle with her thoughts.

The movie ended and they walked out holding hands but honestly she just wanted to drop her and go home.

"Everything okay?" Lindsay asked Amy hadn't been the same after their make out gone wrong.

Amy nodded. "Had a long day today at work." Lucky for her, Lindsay didn't know her well enough to see she was lying.

Amy drove up to her girlfriend's driveway and put her SUV in park. "I'll call you tomorrow."

"I'll be waiting." Lindsay smiled as she gave her another quick peck on the lips.

The house seemed to be at the other side of the world. She got home as fast as she could. She took a long shower to process everything. Her whole world had been flipped today. No matter what she could say to anyone she was still not over Karma.

* * *

A/N: Hello guys. Here's another chapter. I'm thankful for all the feedback I've received this past couple of days. I'm glad you guys love the story. Don't hate me for what I've done with the Kiam engagement. Remember things have to get bad so that they can get better. So please have faith. Again feel free to PM me if you'd like. Enjoy.

PS. The character Lindsay is based on Vanessa Hudgens.


	4. Chapter 3

Saturday morning, Lauren was feeding her daughter in the kitchen. They were going to Austin because Lauren had to make a few cake deliveries. Then, they were meeting Karma for a girl's day because Karma wanted to see Emma before she left.

"How are my two favorite girls?" Matt said giving Lauren a kiss on the lips and kissing his daughter.

"Dada." Emma said giggling. She always laughed when Matt kissed her.

"Hi baby. Ready for the trip? He asked his daughter.

"Trip." She repeated after swallowing her bite of oatmeal.

"Do you everything you need?" Matt asked Lauren grabbing a cup of coffee.

Lauren nodded. "I just need to put the cakes in the car and make some snacks for Emma in case she gets hungry along the way."

"I'll load the cakes for you. And I took the liberty of slicing some fresh fruits and placing them in small containers for today." He told her. Matt was always attentive when it came to his wife and daughter. There was nothing he wouldn't do for them.

"You're amazing you know that." Lauren said kissing him.

"I try my best." He replied smiling. Their marriage was almost perfect. After Lauren's failed relationships she finally found a keeper.

On their way, Amy called them to check up on them, and to let Lauren know that she had arrived at the hospital and that by the looks of it she had a hectic day ahead of her. Amy and Lauren always tried to keep contact over the day.

After Lauren delivered the cakes they drove up to a diner that had a playground across the street. Karma was already waiting for them.

"Hi there Emma." Karma greeted the infant. Emma smiled although she was bit shy.

Lauren picked her up and placed her in the high chair. "Emma, this is aunt Karma. Do you remember her?"

Emma stared at Karma. She was inspecting her top to bottom. Karma just kept on smiling and making her faces that would make Emma laugh until she did. "Arma." Emma said after a while.

"She's still having trouble with your name." Lauren said knowing that was Emma's name for Karma.

Karma smiled. "I can't believe how big she is. She looks just like Matt although she's got your eyes." Karma remembered the first time she saw Emma. She was about a month old. She thought life couldn't be more precious.

After they had lunch they made an exit to the playground. Lauren had Emma on her stroller until they arrived at the jungle gym. As soon as Emma saw the slide she couldn't wait for her mom to release her. When she released Emma she pulled Lauren towards the playground and began climbing step by step until she reached the slide. Karma was waiting for her at the end with her arms open. Emma was a little afraid to go down. She did slid down Karma picked her at raised her up. Emma laughter filled them with joy. Emma went on to explore the rest of the playground she even interacted with some kids who were there as well. Karma got tired of standing and went to sit down at a bench that was next to the sandbox where Emma was playing.

"I have to change Emma's diaper could you watch over the stuff?" Lauren asked Karma.

"Sure I'll stay."

While Lauren took Emma to the nearest bathroom Karma checked her emails and social media. She hadn't had the time of checking them because she has been spending time with her family and friends. Karma heard a ringing coming from Emma's stroller; it was Lauren's phone. Karma stood up and looked at the name it read _Lindsay_ since she didn't recognize the name she didn't bother in answering. She waited for the call to go to voicemail. Minutes later the phone rang again, Karma just let it rang.

"Be careful honey." Lauren told Emma as she was making her way for the sandbox again.

"Lauren your phone was ringing." Karma told her.

"Did you looked at who was it?"

"Yeah. It said Lindsay, but I didn't answer."

Lauren rolled her eyes. What could Lindsay possibly want? Lauren unlocked her phone turns out Lindsay had called 4 times. Lauren called her back. Karma wondered who was the caller. Lindsay answered almost immediately.

"Hello it's me Lindsay." She said quickly.

"I have caller ID." Lauren backfired. She did not like this girl one bit. "What happened?"

"Have you talked to Amy recently?" Lindsay asked curious.

Lauren sighed knowing what this was about. "She called me around 8 in the morning to tell me she got to the hospital." Lauren answered. Karma's interest grew regarding the conversation that was happening next to her.

"She called me too. But I haven't heard from her since." Lindsay said sounding a bit unusual.

"I'm sure she's just busy. She told me she had a lot of work today. And you know she doesn't like to answer her phone when she's working." Lauren told her. Every time Amy didn't answer her phone this happened.

"Do you think Amy is cheating on me?" Lindsay said getting desperate. "I think I should swing by the hospital make sure she's there."

Lauren's patience was running out she took a deep breathe. "Just wait for her to call you. She's not going to be very happy if you show up at the hospital." Karma was dying to know what was happening.

Lindsay thought about what Lauren told her. "Yeah I guess you're right. If you talk to Amy, tell her to call me." She finished.

"I will." Lauren hung up. "I swear she likes to test my patience."

"Everything okay? Who was that?" Karma asked, her curiosity was killing her.

"That was Amy's girlfriend, Lindsay." Lauren revealed.

Karma was astonished by the revelation. She felt as if someone had punched her in the gut. She knew she had no right to feel any sort of jealousy towards the situation because she was engaged, but right now all she felt was envious of this person, Lindsay, who was with Amy.

"What did she want?" Karma tried her best to hide her jealousy.

"Apparently she hadn't heard from Amy since this morning." Lauren responded.

"And why does she call you?"

"Because I can do this." Lauren dialed Amy's cellphone. She activated the speakerphone. On the third ring, the blonde answered.

"What happened?" She asked nervous because Amy knew Lauren never called her while she was at work unless it was a true emergency.

When Karma heard Amy her heart just flipped. It had been 4 years since she had heard that voice. Karma swore she felt butterflies for the first time in a while.

"Everything's fine. Don't worry. Lindsay called me said you weren't picking up. She was even thinking about going to the police." Lauren said sarcastically.

Amy sighed. "Did you say to her you were going to call me?"

"Are you crazy? Of course not. I just wanted to give you the heads up." Lauren always covered for her in things like this.

"Thanks I'll give her a call later."

"You know what you should do? Dump her." Lauren advised her stepsister. Karma smiled and secretly agreed with Lauren knowing this was very selfish of her.

"Goodbye Lauren." Amy said annoyed as she hung up.

"I didn't know Amy was seeing someone." Karma said innocently hoping Lauren would tell her about them.

"They've been together a while." Lauren said truthfully.

"Sounds serious." Karma stated subtly.

"I'm just hoping it doesn't." Lauren quipped. Karma smiled knowing that once you got on Lauren's bad side you were stuck forever.

"That bad. Huh?"

"She's just too nice and so over attached to Amy. There's just something about her." Lauren had always told Amy her theory but of course Amy didn't buy it.

"Where did they meet? If you don't mind me asking."

"Unfortunately, at my shop. Once people in Dallas learned Amy and I were related and knew she often stopped by to grab breakfast women would go hoping they would run into her. What they didn't know was that Amy always ate in the back. Until one day she decided to use the front door and ran into her. They went out on a date and the rest is history." Lauren narrated.

Karma smiled because she was imagining all those women after Amy. She missed her terribly. There wasn't a day that went by where she wanted to go back on her deal but she knew she couldn't allow having something happen to Amy not again. Leaving her was the hardest thing Karma has ever done.

"Does she go out often as you know, dates?" Karma wondered keeping her head low.

"Not really. She sometimes goes out but it's never serious." Lauren answered. It took some time for Amy to want to go out on dates. "Honestly I don't know where she picks women up. When she's not at work she's home playing with Emma."

"Karma can I ask you something?" Lauren looked at her and waited for Karma to look back at her. "Why do you want Amy to go to the wedding? Are you having second thoughts?"

Karma wanted to scream at the top of her lungs "YES". She wanted to confess that she doesn't love Liam that she's marrying him to keep Amy safe. "What? No. I just thought that it would be a good idea to have her come. I guess to have closure. For the both of us."

"I told her about the wedding I don't think she's going to go." Lauren confessed. She saw how let down Karma was. "Maybe she'll change her mind.

* * *

Back at Dallas, Amy's shift had come to an end. After she finished her conversation with Lauren she gave Lindsay a call. Lindsay sounded like she was about to have a breakdown. Stuff like this made Amy question their relationship. Sometimes Amy felt Lindsay was too clingy, she wanted to know Amy's every move. Amy was getting takeout for her and her girlfriend, they were going to stay at Lindsay's and watch movies.

Amy knocked the door. Lindsay threw herself onto Amy kissing her. It was like they haven't seen each other in weeks.

"Someone missed me." Amy smiled.

"Always." Her girlfriend replied, taking the bags containing their dinner.

After they had dinner the couple moved to the couch to have a movie night. Lindsay had her arms around Amy's waist laying her head on Amy's shoulder. They occasionally began making out and forgot about the movie at all.

"So, why didn't you picked up your phone earlier? Why didn't you call me when you had a break today?" Lindsay questioned her waiting for an answer.

Amy looked at her. "I didn't have it with me." Amy lied she knew it was wrong of her for doing it but she didn't want to get into an argument. "And besides you know how I feel about answering the phone when I'm working."

"But I had me worried." Lindsay countered. Hoping Amy could understand where she was coming from.

"I know. My bad." She said. "I almost forgot. Do you have plans for tomorrow?" Amy changed topics.

"I'm hoping it has something to do with you." Lindsay said smiling.

"Were having a barbecue at the house and I would like you to come."

"Will your family be there?" Lindsay asked. She had been pushing Amy for weeks to take her to meet her mother.

"Just my mom, stepdad, Lauren, Matt and Emma." Amy responded.

"I can't believe you're taking me to meet you mother. I'm nervous."

_Me neither_. Amy thought to herself she couldn't believe she was actually going through with this. Meeting the parents was something serious in Amy's perspective and she still wasn't sure if she would want to be more serious with Lindsay. "You have nothing to worry about." Amy spoke after a while reassuring her girlfriend.

Lindsay brought her lips to Amy's and began kissing her passionately. Lindsay was on Amy's lap, she ran her hands through the blonde's hair. This turned on Amy; Lindsay raised her arms signaling Amy to remove her top. Amy explored Lindsay's exposed chest. She began caressing her girlfriend's breasts she then brought her lips to one of them. Lindsay was moaning as she began nibbling on Amy's earlobe. Lindsay aggressively took off Amy's shirt. When she couldn't take anymore Lindsay stood up and grabbed Amy's hand waling her to the bedroom. Amy sat down at the edge of the bed as she watched her girlfriend undress in front of her. Lindsay then threw herself at Amy's arms. Amy began tracing lightly with her fingertips a small trail to Lindsay's center, Lindsay's breath got uneven. She didn't know how much she could hold on. When Amy approached her destination she began introducing two fingers and slowing thrusting them. She then picked up the speed, Lindsay was clutching on to the bed sheets until she climaxed. Lindsay finished and she went to return the favor.

"My turn." Lindsay said recovering her breath. She pulled Amy's pants off.

What she didn't know was that as she began to kiss Amy. Amy's mind wasn't there, as much as Amy wanted to enjoy the moment, her mind was on Karma. When it came to sex Lindsay was too aggressive for Amy's taste. Her kisses were sloppy it was like she was rushing into things. Like if Amy was going to disappear on her. Lindsay went and ran her fingers around Amy's clit, a moan escaped Amy's mouth. She inserted her fingers inside Amy and began to move them. Amy eventually reached her climax, her secret was thinking in Karma. Sometimes Amy got pissed at herself because she and Karma broke up 4 years ago and she'd still have not managed to get her mind off her.

They were resting next to each other. Taking the moment in. Lindsay was playing with Amy's hair. Amy rose to her feet, she was leaving. Lindsay was let down to see Amy was not staying the night. Amy began to get dressed; Lindsay wore a robe to walk her out. They reached the door and Lindsay gave her a peck on the lips.

"See you tomorrow." Amy said saying her goodbyes.

Amy traveled back to the house. She tried to make as less noise possible, she saw light coming from the family, and it was Lauren.

"You're home." Lauren greeted her. "Did you call Lindsay?"

"Yeah. I stopped at her house after work." Amy replied.

"What did you tell her?"

Amy took a seat in the couch. "Nothing that I didn't have my phone on me. And I've told her that I don't like to answer it when I'm at the hospital."

"You know when you weren't picking up she was thinking on stopping by the hospital." Lauren informed Amy. "Don't you think that's a bit extreme?"

Amy rolled her eyes. Of course that was extreme. "She was just worried. She gets worried easy." Amy tried to defend her but she knew she was going to have to speak with Lindsay.

"You had sex with her didn't you." Lauren looked at Amy. She could always tell when Amy had her way with women.

"No, I didn't." Amy lied to her.

"Really. Your shirt's inside out, genius." Lauren began laughing as Amy noticed her shirt, she laughed as well.

"Shut up." Amy said throwing a cushion at Lauren. "I told her about tomorrow's barbecue. Can you please keep you sarcasm to a minimum?"

"I can't make any promises." Lauren warned her. She was not responsible if Lindsay tested her patience with her.

"Fair enough." Amy said as she was going to leave for bed. "I'm out, good night Lauren."

* * *

A/N: Here's a new chapter. Sorry for the wait. These couples of chapters are kind of fillers until we get closer to the wedding. Feel free to PM me if you'd like. Can't wait to hear from you. Enjoy.


	5. Chapter 4

Sunday afternoon Karma had arrived at New York back to her little prison. While she was on the plane her mind drifted away. She kept looking down at her ring. She couldn't believe she was actually going through with this. She was going to marry someone she didn't love. She kept telling to herself that she would grow into loving him. She had to. All this trip did was remind her of how much she missed Amy and that no matter how bad she wanted to drop everything and be with Amy she couldn't. Karma also thoughts were on the fact that Amy was dating someone else. She wondered if Amy loved her as much as she knew Amy loved her. She couldn't bare the thought of Amy being with somebody else. Karma knew that it would eventually happen but to have it confirmed stung her.

Karma got to her destination and Liam was waiting for her.

"There she is, New York's most beautiful fiancé." He received her with open arms. Karma just gave him cold hug. He went to kiss her and she turned him away. "I thought you had forgotten your old ways." Karma was very uncaring towards him, she would only kiss him when his parents were there or when they had to make an appearance as a couple, but on closed doors they were strangers. She would always hope that if she continued this behavior he would get tired and dump her, but no.

"How was your trip? Did you had fun?" he asked.

"I did. Anything is better than this." Karma replied coldly.

"How did they take the news?" Referring to the engagement.

"Good I guess. Lauren was excited. Only if she knew the reason behind it." Karma's parents took their engagement reacted the same way they did when they revealed they were dating. They were shocked, they always imagined Karma moving in with Amy or vice versa and eventually get married. They didn't have anything against Liam. They just like Amy better.

"Did you tell Lauren to invite Amy?" He questioned Karma.

"I did." She scoffed. "Too bad she isn't coming." She replied. Liam had planned for Amy to go to the wedding because he wanted to make a statement. He wanted Amy to see Karma getting married with him to prove who won her in the end. Karma didn't want anything to do with his little plan. "_I mean he already has me. What more does he want?" _She thought to herself.

Liam was a bit disappointed when Karma said Amy wasn't coming. "Well I guess we'll send her an invitation anyways. You can always hope." He smirked. Times like this Karma wanted to get out with Amy and run away from him.

Karma frowned a bit. "What is it honey? Don't tell me you miss her." He laughed at Karma. "Go. You can go if you want," He told her. "Just don't say I didn't warned you."

"I'm here aren't I? I cant' believe you're willing to marry me just so I can't be with Amy." She told him raising her tone of voice.

"You see Karma. I've told you this a thousand times. If I can't have like I want then nobody else will." He grabbed ruggedly grabbed Karma's cheek and kissed her. She pushed him away as fast as she could.

"I suggest you find one of you little playmates if you want to have sex." Karma said firmly, it was no secret Liam had his way with other women because Karma strongly refuses to have sex with him.

* * *

Amy woke up a bit nervous because today Lindsay was meeting her mother. She got up and began setting up everything for this afternoon. She hoped Lindsay didn't take this as sign that she wants more out of this relationship because Amy's head was still stuck on Karma. Around noon everyone except Lindsay were there. They were all in the backyard, Matt and Bruce were busy watching over the meats in the grill, and Amy was running around with Emma playing around and Lauren and Farrah were sitting drinking iced tea relaxing.

"Amy your phone is ringing." Lauren yelled holding Amy's phone.

"Is it Lindsay?" She asked.

Lauren looked at the screen, "Yeah, she must be out in front."

"I'll go get her." Amy told Lauren.

"Good, because I wasn't planning to." Lauren smiled. Amy gave Lauren a warning look.

Amy walked to the front door. Lindsay was waiting for her; she walked in and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"You look nice." Amy said to her girlfriend. She was wearing a short white lace dress. Lindsay handed Amy a bouquet of flowers she had brought for the table. Lindsay was a florist. It was a family business.

Lindsay couldn't help but smile, "Thanks you don't look so bad yourself."

Amy took Lindsay's hand, "Come everybody is out back."

They made their way to the table where Lauren and Farrah were. Bruce and Matt had just sat down.

"Mom." She waited until she had Farrah's attention. "This is my girlfriend, Lindsay McCormick. Lindsay this is my mother Farrah Cooper and this is my stepfather Bruce Cooper." Farrah smiled at her and gave her a hug.

"Nice to finally meet you Mrs. Copper." Lindsay said politely.

"Please call me Farrah." Farrah said happily.

"Lindsay brought some flowers for you." Amy added.

"Oh you shouldn't have." Farrah told Lindsay. Lauren was on the side rolling her eyes.

"Please have a seat. I'll put those in water." Matt spoke.

Lindsay thanked him and took a sit; Amy sat down next to her. Farrah began interrogating Lindsay all from where she worked to what her life plans were. Lindsay's last answer scared Amy. Her mom had asked Lindsay where does she see herself in a year and she replied that she hopes to be settled down and making plans to start a family. Don't get Amy wrong she wanted to settle down as well, but the question remained. _Was Lindsay the one to do it with?_

Emma soon came to the table and landed on her aunt's lap. Lindsay tried to make Emma laugh but Emma just turned her face away from her. Lindsay awkwardly stopped trying. Amy saw how Emma responded to Lindsay, Lauren was right. Emma does not like Lindsay one bit; it was more jealousy than anything. The little girl saw Amy's girlfriend as someone who was taking time away from her.

They all ate and got to know Lindsay much more. Amy was amazed of how good this had turned out. She was expecting Lauren's snarky comments and evil glances towards Lindsay, but she behaved. About 8 Lindsay decided it was time for her to go. Amy stood up to walk her to her car.

"So how'd you think I did?" Lindsay asked full of curiosity.

"Honestly I think they liked you." Amy replied truthfully. Except for Lauren but that was another case.

"See I'm a keeper." Lindsay smiled at Amy. She got in her car and lowered the window.

Amy didn't say anything she just went through window and gave her a kiss. Lindsay bit Amy's lower lip as Amy slowly pulled away. Lindsay waved as she drove off.

Amy walked back inside and began helping cleaning up.

"Amy I don't know why you didn't invite her sooner." Farrah spoke. "Honey I loved her. You should totally invite her over to my house."

Amy smiled, "That's so nice to hear. I'll bring her." At least someone liked her.


	6. Chapter 5

**2 weeks later**

Karma and Liam were having dinner at Liam's parents house with them. This only meant one thing; Liam was going to use this to his advance to have an excuse to be all over Karma. Karma always disliked these types of dinners. They were so superficial. All of Liam's family was based off on lies. Even though in high school he swore he would never turn out liked them he did. They were all sitting stiffly. The room was silent, they only thing that was heard was the sound of the utensils when they made contact with the plate.

"Karma how's the wedding planning going?" Liam's mother Caroline broke the silence.

"Good. Good. There's still a lot to do though." She responded nicely.

"We're meeting with the wedding planner in a couple of days." Liam added taking a hold of Karma's hand and kissing it. Karma smiled at him, but deep inside she wanted to pull her hand back.

"Have you guys thought of who's going to be your bridesmaids and groomsmen?" William Sr. asked curiously.

"Who's the maid of honor?" Caroline quizzed.

"I was thinking of Lauren, the person who's making the cake. We went to high school together. We also chose her daughter and Liam's nephew, Nathan to be the flower girl and ring bearer. The rest of the bridesmaids are Liam's cousins." Karma didn't have to many friends.

"I'm guessing Shane's your best man." William Sr. supposed.

"That's correct." Liam answered. Shane was in Africa with Pablo doing some volunteer work; it was shocking to witness how much Pablo influenced in Shane.

"You know what, considering you are so busy all the time. Why don't you let us take care of the wedding?" Caroline offered.

Liam looked at Karma to see if she would approve. "We'd love to." Karma accepted. She didn't care about this wedding so they could whatever they want with it.

* * *

Today was Amy and Lindsay's 4-month anniversary. Lindsay had been hinting she wanted to do something special with Amy. Amy didn't want to celebrate it because she wasn't used to celebrate each month, but she went with it to make Lindsay happy.

"Where're we going? Did you make dinner reservations somewhere fancy?" Lindsay asked her girlfriend.

Amy couldn't help but smile, she was just as curious as Karma. Amy tried her best not to compare them, but every once in a while Lindsay did or said something that reminded Amy of her auburn haired ex-girlfriend. "You'll see. We're almost there."

Lindsay reached for Amy's free hand and interlocked it with hers. She loved doing this while Amy drove. "Come on, the suspense is killing me." Lindsay pouted.

Amy pulled over into a driveway and parked her SUV. Lindsay looked around not being able to recognize the place. "Okay what are we doing here?" Lindsay inquired.

"Come." Amy took her hand and Lindsay followed. Amy took out a key and opened the door. They walked into huge house. This was Amy's mansion she had bought it about a year ago, but she didn't liked living there alone so she moved in with Lauren. She would always go visit it and everything but she never spent the night.

Amy walked her in the dinning room, which she had set it up with candles and ambient lighting. "Who lives here?" Lindsay said surprised by the setup.

"No one. Its mine." Amy informed her, pulling the chair so that Lindsay sat down.

"How long have you had it?"

"About a year or so." Amy began serving the meal. She had hired someone to do the cooking.

They delved into their food without any complaints. It was delicious and the desert was even better, Lauren had something to do with it. She surprisingly volunteered to do it. The couple was lying on the floor cuddling under a blanket enjoying chocolate covered strawberries. They were feeding to one another and this always led to a passionate make out session. Lindsay was resting her head on Amy's chest and Amy had her arms wrapped around her.

"How come you don't live here?" Lindsay raised her head to look at Amy.

Amy sighed and contemplated an answer. "Cause I don't like being in all this silence."

"You don't have to." Lindsay told her. "We could move in together and start a family together." Lindsay proposed.

Amy's eyes almost popped out of her. _Holy shit_. Lindsay wasn't joking when she said she wanted to settle down. Amy wanted to run away as fast as she possibly could. They have only been dating for 4 months. Isn't moving in together too fast?

"I can't." Amy stammered. "Lauren still needs help with Emma." _Nice safe Amy_.

Lindsay rolled her eyes. "You know there are other things more important than Emma." Lindsay had repeatedly mentioned to Amy that she was bothered because she always felt she came in second next to when it came to Emma.

"You do realize she is my only niece." Amy reasoned. Honestly this type of thing annoyed Amy to the point where she wanted to break up with her.

"And you do realize that I'm your _only girlfriend._ Unless you have another one." Lindsay argued. "Amy Raudenfeld, are you cheating on me?" She shifted to a seated position and Amy did the same.

"What are you talking about?" Amy said loosing her calm.

"I asked you a question." Lindsay emphasized seriously.

"No, Lindsay I'm not cheating on you." Amy answered.

Lindsay's mood suddenly changed. "I'm sorry Amy. I don't know what came over me." Lindsay leaned in and kissed Amy. It took Amy a while to reciprocate the kiss. The kiss felt awkward, Amy didn't want to be there anymore. Lindsay wandered down to Amy's neck this was normally a sign to let Amy know she wanted her.

Amy shifted showing she was not in the mood, "Uh sorry. I'm in my period." Amy lied once again. She wanted to drop off Lindsay as soon as possible.

"Boo. Sucky timing." Lindsay pouted.

They sat there for a couple of minutes until Amy couldn't take it anymore and decided to take Lindsay to her house. After this she entered the house and went directly to her room, she was staring at the ceiling when Lauren rested against the frame of the door.

"Wow." Lauren spoke. "You're home early." She assumed Amy was going to be out later, "How was you date with miss florist?"

Amy gave her the same look she gave her when she had just returned from a horrible date. "Oh this is good." Lauren was intrigued. She sat at the end of the bed. "I'm waiting."

Amy sighed, she hated talking about her personal problems but she knew Lauren wasn't going to leave her alone until Amy had spoken. "Everything was going along great up until she started talking about moving in with me to my house to start a family. And I freaked out." Amy explained, "I mean we've only been dating 4 months. Don't you think that's a bit too fast?"

"Of course it is." Lauren agreed with her sister. "What did you tell her?"

"I told her that you still needed help around with Emma." Lauren smiled, knowing this was her excuse of not moving out. She had told Amy that she could stay as long as she needed to.

"Amy, do you see yourself in a future with her?" Lauren genuinely looked at Amy.

Amy shook her head. "She's an amazing person but that's all. The attraction's there, but its just that. Nothing more." Lauren sensed what the source of the problem was.

"Still thinking about Karma?" Lauren asked carefully, this was still a touchy subject to talk.

Amy looked at Lauren and nodded. She took a deep breath. "It's like I'm doing fine, but during the day something or someone does something that brings all the memories right back. And I've tried to not let it happen but I can't." Amy confessed.

"Amy, what you guys had was special, it's going to take time for you to move on, but you'll get there." Lauren encouraged her.

Amy shrugged her shoulders, "I guess I never got over her, because in the back of mind I'd still hoped that someday we would get our second chance. But that hope is gone because she's engaged and soon she'll be married." Amy lowered her head in defeat.

"I'm really sorry Aims." It pained Lauren to see Amy like this after all these years. "You know Amy, you should break up with Lindsay." She said sincerely, Amy looked at her knowing she was right, she couldn't keep leading Lindsay on.

"I should. Shouldn't I?" Amy sided with Lauren on this one. "I'll talk to her tomorrow."

"Can you do me a favor?" Lauren requested. Amy nodded. "Can I watch when you break it up with?" Lauren joked. This brought Amy a smile. " So is that a yes?"

"No, Lauren." Amy said smiling as Lauren exited the room.

"You're no fun."

"Goodnight Lauren."

* * *

A/N: Hope you guys like it. I know there hasn't been any Karmy interaction, but I promise it'll get there.


	7. Chapter 6

Karma was in the house while Liam was out in some meeting. She decided to call Lauren to give her the news that she was being elected as maid of honor. Karma dialed Lauren's number and waited for an answer.

"Hey bride to be. How's everything?" Lauren greeted Karma.

"Well everything is being taken care off. Liam's parents offered to do everything weeding related so that's a relief." Karma informed Lauren. " I was calling to ask you something. Are you busy?"

"No, not at all. I was just finishing giving Emma a bath. What is it?"

"Well…" Karma waited, "I was wondering if you would be the maid of honor of out wedding?" Karma inquired.

"Are you serious?" Lauren screamed in excitement, "Of course I'd love to."

Karma smiled as she heard her friend's excitement, she wished she were as happy for this wedding as Lauren was. "I need you to come to New York. When do you think you'll be able to come?"

"I can leave next week if you want." Lauren proposed.

"Great that's great I can't wait to see you and show around." Karma said happily, at least she could spend a couple of days with someone whose company she'd actually enjoy.

* * *

Amy knocked at the door before Lindsay opened up. Amy walked in and sat down on the couch.

"How was work?" Lindsay started the conversation.

"It was good." Amy replied with a short answer. She didn't know which way was better to break the news. She took a deep breath. "Lindsay, we need to talk?"

"What about?" Lindsay said nervously.

"Us. Look Lindsay you're an amazing person." Lindsay's expression changed as if she already knew what was coming. "You're clearly looking for someone to settle down with, and that's okay. I'm just not ready for this kind of relationship." Amy finished.

"Are you breaking up with me?" Lindsay asked not wanting to face it.

Amy looked at her. "I'm very sorry. I think it's for the best."

"I can't believe this." She scoffed. "I can change."

"You don't need to change for anyone. I'm sure that you'll find someone who will." Amy told Lindsay who was still in shock.

"I don't want anyone else, I want _you_" Lindsay said desperately trying to get Amy not to break up with her.

"I'm sorry Lindsay but I've made my decision." Amy stood up. "Take care of yourself, I wish you the best." Amy said truthfully. When Amy began to make her way to the door Lindsay went ballistic.

"You know what! I hate you! I HATE YOU AMY RAUNDENFELD!" Lindsay screamed, as she got closer to Amy she began hitting Amy but Amy held her hands until she could close the door. She fixed her jacket and got inside of her car.

* * *

**3 days later**

Amy had taken the break up rather well. Its like her mind was prepared for it. After she came from Lindsay's house she went for a jog to clear her head. Then when she came back Lauren was waiting for her to hear everything she was literally making popcorn like if this was some sort of main event. When Amy finished telling her about the showdown, Lauren couldn't help but say to Amy that she was right all along. Lauren always saw through Lindsay's manipulative behavior, but at least she was out of their lives.

Lauren, Amy and Emma were grocery shopping. Amy had the day off and she decided to spend the whole day with them. Lauren was the one placing the stuff in the cart and Amy was the one pulling it and watching Emma. As they kept going down the aisles Lauren was a few steps in front of Amy and Emma, she suddenly observed three different women smiling and giggling, Lauren turned around and saw that Amy was responsible for this.

"Wow Amy this is a new low." Lauren scoffed in disbelief.

"What?" Amy asked pulling the cart next to her.

"I can't believe you use your niece to score dates." Lauren shook her head smiling.

"Hey! Emma and I made a deal. She helps me, I get her toys." She made a funny face to Emma, "Right, Em?" Emma broke into giggles.

"You two are unbelievable."

"As a matter of fact we make one hell of a team, she's a better wing woman than you ever were." Amy joked, Lindsay had always tried to set her up with blind dates, and those dates were disastrous.

"Can I see you in action?" Lauren requested, "I want to see you get a phone number out of any woman here."

"That's not going to happen. I just got off a relationship. I'm still a little wounded." Amy pouted putting her hands to her heart jokingly.

Lauren laughed. "Has she tried calling you?"

"Only like 30 times a day, and that does not include the texts." Amy replied showing Lauren all the missed notifications.

"Told you she was crazy." Lauren gloated.

Amy punched her softly in her arm. All of the sudden they heard someone cough purposely. They looked to the side and saw Lindsay with her arms crossed. "Why haven't you been answering my calls?

"I had nothing to say to you." Amy told her directly. Lauren discretely tugged on Amy's shirt signaling for them to leave, but Lindsay saw this and wasn't too happy about it. They began to walk away slowly.

"Hmm. To busy screwing other women?" Lindsay yelled loudly enough to make the people around them listen.

"That's really none of you business." Lauren interjected. Lauren and Lindsay shared death stares. Their dislike for one another was mutual.

"So are you two a thing now?" Lindsay asked.

"You've got to be kidding me." Amy covered her eyes with both hands. This question didn't any make sense.

Lauren rolled her eyes. "Really? Wow. I didn't peg you as stupid."

"Its pretty obvious there's something going on between you two." Lindsay insisted raising her voice again.

"Yes, its called being sisters." Amy pointed out. Amy maintained her patience with all of this, someone had to.

"Then tell who are you cheating me with?" People were staring at the scene unraveling in front of them. Emma heard all the yelling and began crying, she was not used to hearing people screaming so close to her.

Lauren withdrew Emma from the shopping cart and began to try and soothe her. Amy hated seeing Emma crying, she approached Lindsay, "Can you please lower your voice? And this isn't the place to have the conversation. You're scaring Emma." Amy looked back at her niece.

"Emma this, Emma that I don't give a shit about that girl!" Lindsay escalated quickly. Amy gave up; she turned her back on her ex girlfriend. Lindsay didn't not like this one bit she replicated her actions from 3 days before and began ponding Amy from behind. "You can't leave me Amy Raudenfeld!" Amy turned around and tried her best to contain Lindsay's hits.

"Ma'am I need you to leave the establishment or I will have no choice of calling the police." The manager warned Lindsay as he observed that Amy was doing anything. This didn't faze Lindsay she just continued to try and make contact with Amy, but Amy was stronger. The police arrived shortly after and apprehended Lindsay. They interrogated a couple of people from the supermarket and all of them vouched that Amy and Lauren had not instigated the incident. Amy was asked if she wanted to press charges against Lindsay, but she refused to do so. Amy understood that this outburst was part of her process of acceptance. She didn't want to ruin her record with something like this.

* * *

A/N: Hope you guys enjoy. Feel free to PM me. Good day. Peace.


	8. Chapter 7

Lauren had been packing and double-checking everything making sure she left things settled for her trip. Today was the day she was leaving for New York; she was going to be gone for 5 days. This had been the longest she was going to be apart from Emma and she was nervous. She couldn't explain why because both Matt and Amy were going to be there with her, but she called it a mother's sense.

"Do you have everything you need?" Amy asked her sister. Lauren nodded and kept going through her stuff. "Here" Amy handed her a set of keys and a paper with a series of numbers.

"What's this?" Lauren said examining the keys.

"The keys for the apartment. I'm not going to let you stay in a hotel much less with Liam when no one is using the place." Amy stated, "If you need to go anywhere there's a Range Rover in the garage, the keys should be on the counter top."

Lauren placed the keys in her purse. "Thanks Amy."

"Please call me if anything happens." Lauren was telling Matt and Amy. They looked like two teenagers when their parents were about to leave for a trip.

"Yes mom." Both of them replied and the same time their sense of humor was almost identical. When they wanted to push Lauren's buttons they would join forces and drove Lauren crazy.

Lauren shook her head in disapproval, " I swear sometimes I think Emma is more mature than you two."

"Hey, show some respect. You just don't understand our awesomeness." Matt grinned and gave her a long kiss and Lauren grinned right back.

Lauren picked Emma from the floor, "Mommy's going to miss you." She kissed her cheek and forehead. "I love you. Can mommy get a kiss?"

"I love you." Emma babbled back and gave her mother a kiss.

Matt and Lauren headed to the airport and Amy had offered to take Emma to day care.

About four hours later Lauren had finally landed in New York. She texted Amy and called Matt letting them know she had arrived safely. She then called Karma to tell her where she was going to be staying. Lauren then got to the condo and waited for Karma. Approximately 30 minutes later Karma got there.

"I can't believe you're here." Karma said delighted hugging Lauren and entering the condo.

"I know right."

They sat down in the couch. "I can't believe you have a condo in New York. That's insane." Karma declared.

"Actually, its not mine. Its Amy's." Lauren corrected, "She bought it a few months ago because she's been traveling back and forth offering and receiving medical seminars. She thought it was a good investment."

Karma was amazed to hear this because the condo was a 20-minute drive from her and Liam's apartment. All this time Amy has been traveling to New York and their paths had never crossed. "Makes sense. She's really wealthy isn't she?"

Lauren nodded. Amy had been doing so great for her young age, but she never did allow all of her wealth get to her head. Lauren was doing great too with the shop and because Matt's law firm was one of the most respected firms in the state. "So where's Liam?"

Karma shrugged her shoulders; "I think he had a meeting with some partners from Skwerkel." She really didn't speak to Liam unless it was necessary. "So your ready to go exploring?"

"Let me use the bathroom real quick and were out."

Karma looked around the place. The apartment was modern; it looked like nobody had lived there. She kept exploring when she saw something that caught her eye. Karma saw her paintings she had exposed for the museum in New York four years ago. The museum director had told her that an anonymous buyer had outbid all of the interested clients by a long run, but she had never in a million years expected to find out that the buyer was Amy. Karma felt a sort of happiness to see that Amy still cared about her enough to buy her paintings. After all, Amy always said to her that she was her biggest fan. This made it clear.

"I never thought Amy was a fan of art." Lauren entered the living room interrupting Karma's train of thoughts.

Both of them decided to go out and explore Manhattan like tourists. Karma showed her Times Square and Lauren got to see most of the landmarks from Manhattan.

* * *

Back in Dallas, Amy, Matt and Emma were watching a documentary about the World War II. Those two had the same interests when it came to watching TV. They were grateful that Emma seemed to enjoy watching documentaries too. She would stay glued to the TV; they sincerely couldn't believe how she'd choose that over some cartoon.

"Lauren told me about what happened with Lindsay. Are you sure you don't want to press charges?" Matt questioned. They've grown closer over the years; it was like he gained a sister.

Amy shook her head. "I don't want to add more fuel to the fire and honestly I don't think Lindsay pull another stunt like that. She just needed to vent and let it all out and she had her chance."

He contemplated her answer, "I guess you're right."

In the evening Amy made dinner for the three of them and they all went back to watching Netflix until they were drowsy.

* * *

The next day Lauren was going to have dinner at Karma and Liam's place. This will give her a chance to meet Liam's family. Lauren left to Karma's condo earlier because she got bored, she was used to being in a full house.

"Do you want anything to drink?" Karma offered. Lauren shook her head. Karma's phone rang. "I'm sorry I have to take this." Karma stepped out to talk over the phone. She was gone for a while, Lauren phone began ringing it was a FaceTime from Amy. She answered rapidly. In a matter of moments she saw her daughter smiling when she saw her mother.

"Mommy!" Emma exclaimed.

Lauren was beaming with happiness. "Hi baby. Are you missing me?"

Amy was holding her and whispered to Emma what to say. "I miss you." Emma repeated what her aunt had told her.

"How's everything over there?" Lauren asked.

"All good. Actually we were calling you to inform that certain person right here went to the bathroom all by herself." Amy informed Lauren, who couldn't stop smiling.

"What? She picks the week I'm not there to do it." Lauren smiled.

"Don't worry we recorded it Matt and I knew you would want to see it." Amy mentioned. "What have you been up to?"

"Not much. Yesterday Karma took me out to see the city and today I'm at Liam and Karma's apartment because were having dinner with his family." Lauren revealed.

"Nice, that's really nice. Well I guess we'll talk later. We don't want to interrupt." Amy said saying her goodbyes. Right before hanging up Karma showed up. Karma got to hear the last response from Amy.

"Everything alright? You were gone for quite some time." Lauren asked Karma as Karma sat down in the couch.

"Yeah, that was Caroline, Liam's mother bombarding me with all the wedding planning details." Karma responded. She was not at all interested in all her mother in law had to say. "Anyways whom were you talking to?"

"That was Amy and Emma calling to tell me that Emma is now officially potty trained." She stated proudly.

"Congratulations. You must me so ecstatic." Karma inferred.

"I can't believe she's getting so big." Lauren mentioned.

After this conversation concluded Liam arrived. He greeted Lauren warmly. He then moved in to kiss Karma. She went along with it because she didn't want to let Lauren know something was not right. As the dinner progressed Lauren studied Karma's conduct towards Liam. When she was dating Amy, Karma always was holding her hand and stealing kisses from Amy. However, right now Lauren has noticed Karma very cold towards Liam. She assumed that Karma and Liam's relationship had fallen into monotony and that they rarely had time for each other. She barely saw Karma smile throughout the whole dinner. Lauren's head flashed back to when often she visited Amy and Karma was there. Their chemistry was undeniable it seemed effortless, unlike with Liam. Every time she got to witness Karma and Amy interact, Lauren always got jealous because prior meeting Matt she her luck with dating wasn't very good. She wanted to find that special person who would make her feel all that Amy and Karma felt when they were together. This relationship had something wrong with it and Lauren was determined to get to the bottom of this.


	9. Chapter 8

It was an ordinary day for Amy at the hospital. There wasn't much to do, typically when days went like this they spent the day doing rounds through the rooms and just chatting with the nurses. Halfway through her shift, Amy was at her office and a nurse walked in handing her the patient's file.

"Nurse Ellis." Amy ran right behind her.

"What is it, doctor?"

"Do me a favor will you? When you call out this next patient don't mention that I'm the doctor assigned." Amy briefed the nurse.

"Okay, ma'am." She nodded in agreement.

Nurse Ellis went on to call the patient. Amy made her way to her supervisor's office. She knocked before stepping in. Dr. Manning was making some reports about their staff and stuff, he heard the knock and he glanced at the door.

"Sorry, Doctor Manning do you have a minute?" Amy walked and had a sit on one of the chairs.

"Sure what is it, Raudenfeld?" He stopped what he was doing to fully attend Amy. Scott Manning took Amy under his wing. Their bond was like a father- daughter communication. She admired Manning ever since she met him.

"I have a small problem." She said. He looked at her interested. "My ex girlfriend is on her way to one of the rooms waiting to be treated."

"I don't see what seems to be the problem." Manning told Amy.

"You see sir, she hasn't taken the separation quite well and I think she might be here just to see me." Amy opened Lindsay's file and she walked next to him. "See. It says that she came in feeling feverish, but when the nurses collected her temperature it was normal. Also, she claims she's had heart palpitations and fatigue, however her blood pressure is almost perfect."

Doctor Manning examined Amy's argument and he understood what she was talking about. "Do you really think she would be capable of this?"

"Frankly sir, I do." Amy looked at him. Manning trusted her hunch.

"Okay." Scott rose from his chair, "You're going to stay here. I'll treat her. Don't leave the room till I come back." He ordered Amy.

"Thanks Doctor I owe you one." She said thankfully.

"Don't say I don't do anything for you." He smiled as he closed the door behind him. Manning traveled to the examination room where Lindsay was. "Miss McCormick." He said extending his hand professionally. "Good afternoon. What are you're symptoms?"

Lindsay was taken by surprise when she saw that the doctor treating her wasn't Amy. "I feel like I'm coming down with something. I feel like I'm burning up. And also my heart seems to be beating rapidly."

Doctor Manning examined her with the stethoscope. He felt her heartbeat was beating normally. He also took her temperature again. It reflected no change. " I don't see anything out of the ordinary but I'm going to order you an ECG which is an electrocardiogram this should detect any abnormalities in the heart's rhythm." The doctor informed the patient, Lindsay just agreed with him. "Any questions miss?" Lindsay shook her head. "Very well then, I'll send a nurse to begin with the test." He stood up and left.

Awhile later the nurse came in and proceeded with the tests. Manning went back to his office to inform Amy about his findings. When the nurse finished she knocked on the doctor's office handing him all the results. He reviewed them with Amy and both of them couldn't find anything wrong with Lindsay's health. Scott made his way to the examination room.

He opened the file. "All right miss McCormick I went through your tests and it seems everything is normal with your cardiovascular system. You should avoid caffeine and smoking. Any more questions you'd like to ask?"

"I was wondering is doctor Raundenfeld working today?" She asked coolly. She didn't want to sound to desperate. "Its just that she's usually here on weekdays."

He looked at her and discovered Amy's theory was correct. "She's working in the operation room, as an anesthesiologist." He misinformed Lindsay; he could see the disappointment in her eyes when he told her Amy was in another part of the hospital.

"Can you give this to her if you see her?" Lindsay requested handing two packs of Reese's cups.

" Sure." He agreed. "If that's all, you are free to go. Take care of yourself miss." He said to Lindsay.

Manning opened the door of his office, "All clear Amy."

"Thank you, you're the best." She said, as she was about to exit.

"She asked for you, told me to give you these. I told her you were in the OR." Amy nodded in approval. "Amy," he said waiting for her to direct her attention to him, "Be careful." He warmly told her. Scott had always viewed her as his daughter.

"I will." Amy responded.

* * *

Before Lauren departed to Dallas she had a meeting with Karma and the wedding planner. They were explaining to Lauren how all was going to be done. Since the wedding ceremony and the reception were going to be in the outskirts of New York they had contacted a hotel about 5 minutes away from the venue and they had reserved a block of rooms for the wedding party. The wedding planner notified Lauren that the hotel had agreed to allow do the bachelorette party there. Lauren would just have to ask what she needed for it, but this didn't matter to Lauren because she had thought about going to the city for Karma's last night out as a single woman.

Matt and Emma picked up Lauren from the airport. She couldn't believe how much she had missed her family. It felt like she had been gone for months. Lauren narrated every little detail about her trip, and Matt did the same. When they got to the house Amy was already there.

"Oh man I thought you were going to be away for more time." Amy said wanting to sound disappointed.

"I missed you too." Lauren smiled and Amy smiled back. "So anything interesting while I was gone?"

"Other than I got to see your daughter use the bathroom for the first time." Amy grinned. Lauren gave her a dirty look.

"You're not going to let that one go. Are you?"

"Nope." Amy smirked. "Oh and Lindsay showed up at the hospital today?"

Matt and Lauren looked at Amy. "What did she want?" Lauren asked.

"She was claiming she wasn't feeling well. Funny thing is she probably went just to see me, but I had Scott cover for me. Bonus. She bought this for me so you get them." She told them showing them the Reese's chocolate. Amy never got to tell Lindsay she ad an allergy for peanuts.

"Wow. Keep them coming Lindsay." Matt joked. "Amy do you think she'll get all psycho on you?" Matt spoke seriously. "You don't know what she might be capable of doing."

"More than she is already?" Lauren added. "I mean what's next breaking into the house?"

Amy reflected on what they were saying. This was not about her anymore, she was exposing all of them including Emma. "I don't think so I'll just ignore it if I give in she'll never stop." Amy answered to them. She hoped she was right. Amy never knew this side of Lindsay.

* * *

A/N: Hey guys. Here's another chapter. The peanut thing is on purpose it'll play in a bigger plot along the way. Hope you guys like it.


	10. Chapter 9

**One month before the wedding**

Things were slowly getting back to normal. Amy hadn't heard anything form Lindsay since she had stopped by the hospital. Her routine went back to normal, she'd go to work, spend her free days with Emma and occasionally go out on dates but nothing concrete. As for Lauren, she had been traveling back and forth to New York. The last couple of trips she'd bring Emma along with her to have her flower girl dress fitted. Lauren and Karma were closer than ever, they would do sleepovers in Amy's condo when she would visit. Karma always looked forward to their visits because she would have an excuse to be away from Liam's whole family.

"There's my favorite sister." Lauren said as she saw Amy walk into the kitchen. Amy had just got home from work. Amy gave her a strange look as she was sitting in one of the stools. "I made you some homemade donuts." Lauren beamed.

Amy's eyes went straight for the donuts halfway through her first bite she stopped. "Wait," Amy looked at Lauren. "What do you want?"

"Alright fine. You got me." Lauren caved. "Please tell me you don't have plans for tonight?"

"I was planning on going out to dinner with a girl that asked me out." She replied.

"Where did you meet her? Wait let me guess, at the grocery shop?" Lauren joked.

"Ha ha ha. Very funny, but no as a matter of fact I met her at your shop." Amy had dropped by today to grab a late breakfast." Amy informed her. "Why something wrong?"

"Matt just got promoted from senior partner to name partner and Matt's boss is throwing him a dinner at his house. I was hoping you didn't have anything for tonight so you could watch Emma. But its okay I'll call her sitter." Lauren told her.

"Way to go Matt." She praised. "I can cancel the date Lauren, I'll stay in with Emma."

"Amy you shouldn't be canceling dates because of Emma. Its okay, really." Lauren mentioned to her sister.

"Trust me I don't mind." Amy insisted.

"Are you sure?" Lauren said making sure Amy was okay with it.

Amy nodded. "Besides this date was going to be a dead end anyway. I'll just spare us the unpleasant conversation." Amy smiled.

"Thanks Amy I don't know what would Emma do without you." Lauren said sincerely. "You know you can't blame this women for trying to date you. They see you as a challenge."

"A challenge?" Amy didn't understand.

Lauren assented. "They see you as this young accomplished doctor which happens to be good looking plus has this charming personality. The only thing missing is someone for you to share it with and these women want to attempt be the one who made the incredible Dr. Raudenfeld fall in love." Lauren concluded.

Amy contemplated what Lauren was telling her. She had nothing to say. Amy couldn't believe that what Lauren was telling her made sense.

"Have you ever thought about settling down?" Lauren quizzed Amy. Amy gave her weird look. "You know, being stable with a person. Eventually moving in, you getting down on one knee and proposing her to spend the rest of your days with that person. Maybe having some children." Lauren was envisioning this for Amy. Lauren was the romantic type.

Of course Amy had thought about this. Who doesn't? But truth is, Amy never really considered settling down with any of these women. "Not since four years ago." Amy revealed. Lauren gave Amy a sympathetic look.

"With Karma huh?"

Amy simply nodded. "I always saw myself doing all of those after we'd both finished our studies." Amy lowered her head. She regretted not doing everything she had planned before. Maybe if she had done it Karma would still be around.

* * *

Couple of hours later, Matt and Lauren had left the house. Amy had been binge-watching documentaries with Emma by her side. She truly enjoyed spending nights like this. They were weeks were she couldn't spend any time with her niece. That's why any chance she had to share with Emma she takes it without second guessing it. Around midnight they had watched around 5 documentaries, Emma was fast asleep in her aunt's chest. Amy was glued to the TV when she heard a buzzing coming from her phone. She moved as slowly as she could she didn't want to wake Emma up. The incoming call was from her work. She thought they needed an emergency anesthesiologist. Amy rose from the couch leaving Emma there.

"Raudenfeld." She answered the call.

"Sorry to disturb you but I was instructed to tell you that you need to come to the hospital as soon as possible." The nurse on the other end said.

"What's this about?" Amy asked curiously.

"There's been an accident. Your sister and her husband were involved."

Amy's jaw dropped to the floor. "I'm on my way." She said before hanging up.

Amy immediately went upstairs and prepared a to-go bag with all of Emma's stuff. She had called Bruce and they had agreed that she was going to swing by and pick him up. Farrah was going to keep watch of Emma until they knew the condition of Lauren and Matt.

They arrived at the hospital as fast as they could.

"We are Lauren Collins family. She and her husband had an accident." Amy said to the nurse at the front desk.

The nurse typed in the computer searching for names of the patients. "You can sit in the waiting area a doctor should come out shortly to speak to you." The nurse spoke to Bruce and Amy.

"Can you tell me, who's the doctor that's on call tonight?" Amy inquired.

"Doctor Sheppard."

"Thank you." Amy left the counter and sat down next to Bruce. "Don't worry they're in good hands." Amy took hold of one of Bruce's hand trying to comfort him. He had been silent all the way.

Every 5 to 10 minutes Amy would circle back to the counter interrogating the nurse to see if there had been any change.

"Lauren and Matt Collins." The doctor came out with papers in his hands.

Amy turned her head and walked towards him. "Were they're family." Amy greeted her colleague.

"I didn't know." Sheppard said.

"How are they?" Bruce got to the point.

"They were hit from behind, drunk driver." He specified. "Both of them came in unconscious. From what we can see both of them have severe concussions. We're going to get X-rays done and an MRI to make sure there are no serious brain injuries." Sheppard finished. Amy and Bruce nodded processing all the information that had been given to them. "I'll let you know when were done." He said looking at Amy.

"Thanks Tim." Amy said and he returned inside.

2 more hours had gone by and they hadn't heard any update from the doctor or nurses. "Hey, I'm going to go grab a cup of coffee from the cafeteria do you want anything?" Amy asked her step-father.

Bruce shook his head, "Thanks but I'm good."

When Amy was returning from the cafeteria with her cup on one hand she saw Bruce talking with a woman. She was too far to be able to make out who the person was. As she kept advancing she immediately recognized who it was. _Karma. _Amy's expression changed completely. It had been four years since they last saw each other. She didn't quite know how Karma found out about the accident. _"Maybe Lauren had her in her emergency contacts,"_ Amy thought. Her heart was beating rapidly; she didn't know how to approach the situation.

"Any news?" Amy asked facing Bruce. The minute Karma registered Amy's voice it had the same effect it caused when Amy saw Karma. Karma's eyes were wide open staring at Amy she didn't even care that Amy noticed her eyes were glued to her. She was taking the moment in. It had been four years since she last saw the person who she loved more than anything in the world.

"No, not yet." Bruce replied disappointed.

"I'll see if I can get someone to tell me." Amy told Bruce. She tried her best not to look at Karma but it was inevitable. It was like a force that attracted them to each other. All the time apart seemed like nothing right now. Amy walked to front desk and Dr. Sheppard came out.

"Hey Tim. Everything okay?" Amy questioned. Bruce and Karma directed her way to where the doctor was.

"We finished all the x rays. Everything came out okay considering the case. Mrs. Collins has a concussion and some bruising around the neck that was caused by the seat belt. Now Mr. Collins has a two broken ribs, but with the right amount of rest he should be fine in a couple of weeks. Both of them need their rest. You can see them in the morning." The doctor explained. "Any questions?"

Amy looked at Bruce and Karma waiting for them to answer. "No, thanks a lot Sheppard." Amy thanked him and he left.

Karma was about to exit the hospital. "Hey, um Karma. I know it's not my business. But where are you staying?" Amy called out to her.

Karma was a bit startled when she heard Amy talking to her. Karma shrugged her shoulders. "I was going to check in a hotel nearby."

"If you want you can stay at the house. It has 2 empty guest rooms." Amy debated whether to offer the invitation but she went with her gut.

"It's okay I don't want to impose." Karma said.

"You're not. And besides Lauren will kill me if she found out I didn't offer you to stay in her house." Amy countered. She extracted her house keys and handed them to Karma. "You can head out first. I'll be there shortly."

Karma grabbed the keys and nodded as she continued to exit the hospital. She arrived at the Collins residence and entered the house. Karma went upstairs to settle down her stuff in one of the guest rooms. Walking down the hallway she passed by a room it didn't take her long enough to acknowledge it was Amy's room. The door was open, she fought with herself about if she should look around, but being the nosy person Karma is, she went in. She began taking it all in. Amy's room looked like the one she had in college. She always kept it very neat. Karma sat on the bed and grabbed one of Amy's pillows and brought it to her face. The room had Amy's scent. Karma didn't know how much she'd miss her clean soft smell. God she missed all of Amy. Karma left the room and placed her suitcase in her temporary bedroom. She continued to explore the house and she walked into Emma's room. It was so beautiful. It had this tranquil vibe. She saw all of her toys, "_Lauren wasn't kidding when she said that Amy spoiled Emma with a bunch of toys." _Karma thought smiling. She heard the bell ring; Karma lowered the stairs and opened the door. Amy had Emma wrapped in her arms. The little girl was sleeping. Right after Amy dropped her off, Farrah gave her a bath and changed her into her pajamas. When Karma saw Amy with her niece her heart melted. Amy looked so maternal in Karma's eyes. She never thought she would get to see Amy like this.

"Do you need any help?" Karma asked her.

Amy shook her head and continued to make her way to Emma's room. Karma followed her and watched how gently Amy placed Emma in her crib. Amy turned away from Emma and left a little lamp on in case she got scared.

"I was looking for towels." Karma said to Amy as she closed the door.

"Sure thing." Amy went to the closet where they stored all the bathroom essentials and retrieved a towel. "Here", she handed to Karma.

"Thanks." It was all that Karma could say. Both of them kept quiet.

"I'm going to bed. Is there anything else you need, let me know." Amy said as she began to make her way to her room.

Karma stood in the hallway before leaving to her room as well. This had been the most awkward and stiff conversation between the two of them. But although they didn't say much to each other, Karma felt satisfied because she got to talk to Amy after all this years.

* * *

A/N: Hope you guys like it. More Karmy coming up next. I want to remind you guys that this story will have its up and downs before everything runs smoothly. Peace.


	11. Chapter 10

Around 6:30 in the morning, Karma was stirring in her bed. She couldn't manage to find her sleep. She decided to go to the bathroom and splash some water in her face to freshen up. While she was walking back to the bedroom she saw lights were on downstairs. She climbed down to see what it was. The light was coming from the kitchen. Amy was feeding Emma her breakfast. Emma was dancing and giggling in her high chair. Amy sensed someone looking at them.

"Sorry if we woke you up." Amy said apologetically.

"Don't worry. You didn't." Karma said back. "What are you doing up so early?"

"My shift starts at 7, but first I have to drop off Emma at her day care." Amy explained.

"What time does visiting hours begin at the hospital?" The auburn girl asked.

"If the patient didn't have complications the night before usually around 8." Amy replied. She had finished feeding Emma. Amy took the plate to the dishwasher and cleaned it. "We better get going." Amy said pulling Emma out of her high chair. "Say bye Emma." Emma did as her aunt told her and she waved at Karma. "There's coffee over there and in the left cabinet there's some tea. Take what you please." Amy said to Karma when she went to pick up Emma's bag. Karma smiled internally because Amy remembered she didn't drink coffee and offered her tea.

* * *

Amy arrived at the hospital and quickly went by the nurse's desk to ask how her sister was. They informed her that they spent the night really well and if everything ran smoothly today they could get released tomorrow.

"Hey Manning. What am I doing today?" Amy greeted her mentor.

"Today you're working in the OR administering anesthesia and when there's no operation scheduled, I want you to give rounds in all the rooms." Manning briefed her.

"Um sir isn't it against hospital policy for a doctor to treat family members?" Amy questioned Manning.

He shook his head. "Hospitals generally don't like this because when a family member is involved doctors let their emotions control them, but us supervisors like to take the opportunity when it is presented to allow young doctors as yourself to be in that position. This helps you be more objective in the ER." Dr. Manning stated to her.

Amy nodded and left for her duties. She had to attend a minor surgery that was waiting on her arrival. After the procedure was done she left to check on the patients. About an hour later Amy had finally arrived to Lauren's room. She knocked until given the okay to enter.

"Good morning." Amy greeted them wanting to look professional. Bruce, Farrah and Karma were there and of course Lauren and Matt. Since they were married the hospital allowed them to be in the same room.

"Well look who it is." Farrah said happily as she saw her daughter walk in. Farrah went and hugged Amy.

"Hey mom, Bruce." She said to them. "So let's see what we have here. Let me just tell you. You guys took a beating." Amy said making her way to Matt's bed. She picked up the clipboard and began examining vitals.

"Any pain I should know of?" Amy asked Matt.

"Just in my right side." He informed her.

"Would you mind lifting your shirt real quick?"

Matt did as Amy instructed. Amy examined carefully Matt's abdomen. It was swollen with some bruising. "It's looks as expected, but I'm going to order one of the nurses to give you another medication. It'll help with the pain and its going to make you drowsy so you should get your fair amount of rest." She told her brother in law.

Amy then moved to Lauren's chart. "How about you?"

"I feel fine. Its just my head what's bothering." Lauren told her holding her head.

Amy went and viewed what meds they had given to Lauren. They were good but she needed a higher dosage. "I'm raising your dosage. It should alleviate your pain." Karma observed Amy closely she had never seen Amy in her element. She looked so dedicated to it. Karma would steal glances from Amy without Amy noticing.

"How's our baby?" Lauren asked worriedly. She thanked God that they didn't take her with them the night of the accident.

"She's alright. Missing you guys. I dropped her off at her day care." Amy told them. Lauren smiled. She couldn't be more thankful that Emma had a loving aunt by her side.

"I'll check on you guys later." Amy said dismissing herself from the room.

* * *

Around 2 o'clock Amy went to Lauren's room. "Hey just letting you know that I'm done for today. I spoke to Manning and he's letting me go earlier so I can pick up Emma." Amy said to Lauren. Bruce and Farrah had left to eat something in the cafeteria and Matt was sleeping due to the medication Amy had prescribed. The only one there was Karma.

"Thank you so much Amy. I don't know what would Emma do without you." She said sincerely. Karma kept her eyes glued on Amy since she entered the room for the second time. Amy tried her best not to let Karma distract her but she was sucking terribly. In some moments they caught each other looking at the other. Both of them would switch their line of sight only to have their eyes meet again.

"That's why I'm here for." Amy said to her, and she looked up to Karma, "See you guys later." Karma nodded and smiled back making an effort not to blush.

"What's this all about?" Lauren pressed. She waited until Amy left the room. Lauren had noticed their little staring game.

"Nothing. What are you talking about?" Karma said too quickly.

"Don't play with me Ashcroft. I saw the two of you staring at each other. Did anything happen last night?" Lauren asked. Karma had told her that she was staying in her house.

Karma laughed at the comment. "Not really. She came in, I told her I needed a towel and she gave me one. That's it. End of conversation." Karma responded. There was a little hurt in her voice because last night her mind kept replaying their conversation and it was so distant and cold. Karma never thought one of the most awkward conversations of her life was going to be one she had with Amy.

After visitation hours were over Karma got the house. She heard Amy's footsteps chasing Emma down the house. Emma's giggles echoed the surroundings.

"Hey. You're back." Amy said to Karma picking Emma up. "I was going to take Emma out for some ice cream. Wanna come?" Amy offered.

Karma agreed to join them. The three of them got to the ice cream shop. Amy was holding Emma's hand allowing her to walk. Amy ordered her and Emma's ice cream and Karma ordered hers. As they approached the register Karma fetched her wallet.

"Don't worry I got it." Amy said to Karma telling her to put away her wallet. Karma smiled shortly. Karma observed that Amy hadn't changed a bit.

"You sure?" Karma doubted.

"Of course." Amy handed Emma her cup of ice cream. "Why don't you take Emma and find a place to sit down."

As Karma settled into a table she kept looking at Amy. She noticed that the girl attending them was flirting with Amy, but from what Karma could see Amy wasn't interested. However this didn't mean that Karma's jealousy wasn't present. Karma proceeded to play with Emma until she saw Amy sit down at the table. When Amy placed the napkins down Karma spotted that on the first napkin there were a series of numbers. Apparently the girl had given her number to Amy. _Amy has game._ Karma thought to herself.

"So how's your life as an artist?" Amy broke the awkward silence between them.

"I took a break from it." Truth was that after she finished her MFA (master of arts) Karma stopped painting. Liam always told her how she was wasting her time in something so stupid. "I'm a history teacher now." It wasn't her dream job but at least she got to be away from Liam for 8 hours.

Amy was shocked to hear this news. She always envisioned Karma being a well-known artist. After all she did have the talent. "And how about your music?" Amy asked her.

Karma shrugged her shoulders. "I scribble from time to time, but nothing concrete."

Amy was still in awe of how much four years changed her beloved Karma. It was like someone had changed places with her, but Amy kept saying to herself that if that's what makes Karma happy now she was to slowly accept it. They continued making small conversations until they had finished their ice cream.

They were on their way back to the house. Amy looked over at Emma who had fallen asleep in her car seat. They reached their street and Amy could see a car parked in the street across from the house. She recognized who it was almost immediately. She took a deep sigh and rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Karma. When I park the car I want you take Emma and go straight inside." She looked at Karma while she was explaining. "No matter what she says don't stop."

"What's going on Amy?" Karma getting a little scared.

"I'll explain later. Just trust me. For old time sakes." Amy pleaded.

Karma nodded. What Amy didn't know is that even after all this years she trusted Amy fully. Amy turned off the ignition and Karma did as she was told. Amy crossed the street to confront the visitor.

"Hey! Don't leave I want to see your face. I want to meet Amy's new fuck buddy. You're probably one of those cheap whores." Lindsay said loudly hoping it would get a reaction out of Karma. Karma carried on her way inside. A part of her wanted to give Lindsay a piece of her mind, but she had to trust Amy. "Ah man she isn't very sociable." Lindsay pouted as Karma entered the residence.

"Lindsay I have been nothing but tolerant towards your little stunts, but this is crossing the line." Amy spoke seriously. She waited until Karma and Emma were inside. She didn't want them to hear their conversation. "You need to leave right now." Amy's patience had gotten to its limit.

"Is that your new girlfriend?" Lindsay asked in and icy tone.

"She's a friend of Lauren." Amy said firmly. She didn't mention that Karma was her ex girlfriend because she wasn't sure what Lindsay could do to Karma. "Lindsay leave now or I will call the police." Amy warned her but Lindsay didn't care. Lindsay gave Amy a death stare. Amy turned around and began to walk to the house. Lindsay had a bottle of water in her hand and she threw it all over Amy's back. If Amy was angry before right now she was fuming with rage. It took all of Amy to not jump on top of Lindsay and bash her head in. After Lindsay saw Amy simply ignored her she was frustrated and had no other choice but to leave.

Amy set foot into the house and she presumed that they were going to be in Emma's room.

"What happened?" Karma said observing Amy's back was soaking wet.

"Someone decided I needed to freshen up." Amy answered trying to not to show her anger.

"Who was that?" Karma asked curiously.

Amy grabbed a towel that was near and began drying herself. "That was Lindsay."

"Your girlfriend, Lindsay?" Karma said unconsciously letting Amy know that she knew Amy had a girlfriend.

Amy looked at Karma. She didn't expect her to know how Lindsay was. "Ex girlfriend." Amy corrected. "Has Lauren talked about her?"

"She called Lauren once when I was with her because you weren't picking up." Karma explained.

"She did that a lot." Amy smiled remembering how pissed of Lauren got anytime Lindsay called. Amy couldn't explain why she felt the need to tell Karma what happened between her and Lindsay, but she did.

Karma was in disbelief with every thing Amy's ex girlfriend did. Lauren always mentioned there was something off but this was way out of line. "Look at the bright side, you're done with her." Karma said attempting not to sound to excited that Amy was single again.

Amy nodded. "At least one of us is doing great in the dating department." Amy spoke not being able to take her eyes of the ring Karma had on her hand.

Karma fidgeted with her finger, she had her head down. "Listen Amy I wanted to apologize."

"What for?" Amy questioned looking at her.

"For how I ended things between us. You of all people didn't deserve what I did to you and I'm deeply sorry. I know that saying this its not going to fix things but I'm hoping it's a start." Karma said staring at her.

Amy didn't predicted hearing an apology from Karma. "Its okay. That's in the past." Amy said. She still felt a little hurt but she didn't want to let Karma know. "I want you to be happy, and if that was not with me that's fine because you're the only person I have loved enough to put before myself. Seeing you happy will make me happy and that's what love is… Right?"

Seconds after Amy finished her sentence Karma crashed her lips onto Amy's. Amy was shocked by Karma's actions, but she reciprocated the kiss. It felt like a jolt of electricity was running through their bodies. They didn't want to stop kissing each other although Amy eventually did.

"Woah." Karma said breathless.

"I know." Amy smiled genuinely. " We can stop if you want."

Karma shook her head before connecting her lips with Amy's once again. Karma's hands were positioned around Amy's neck while Amy had hers one in each cheek as she continued kissing Karma she was grazing her cheeks, waist and back. Amy couldn't seem to believe that this was happening. The second kiss was slower than the first one. It wasn't rushed it was filled with burning passion. Both of them had wanted to do this since their encounter at the hospital. Karma directed Amy into her room and threw her on the bed. They couldn't get enough of each other. Karma's hands traveled under Amy's shirt she pulled it off desperately. Karma kissed Amy's neck and sucked on it knowing it would leave a mark. Amy grabbed Karma from her waist and turned her over so she could be on top. She took of Karma's shirt; as well she threw it out of the way not caring where it landed. Amy began nibbling on Karma's ear then she worked her way to her chest she undid Karma's bra cupping one alternating between kissing it and sucking lightly on it, Amy after a bit switched sides. Karma was moaning softly but one time she failed on suppressing them and moaned loudly. Amy proceeded to go downward until she reached Karma's pants. It took a matter of seconds for Karma to get rid of her pants; Amy did the same. Her fingertips began to explore Karma's thighs she caressed it lightly causing Karma to quiver at the touch. Amy brought her lips to Karma's inner thighs and planted a trail of soft kisses until she arrived to Karmas center; it was moist. Karma let out a moan, she couldn't hold them in any longer she was gripping the sheets but it was no use. Before inserting a finger, Amy blew gently Karma's core. Amy flicked Karma's clit driving Karma into a frenzy. Amy knew Karma was yearning her. She slowly introduced two fingers and began swaying back and forth. Karma's eyes rolled back, she was taking the moment in. She hadn't had contact with someone for so long, because she refused to have sex with Liam. Amy's touch felt amazing, Amy raised her head wanting to see Karma's appearance. Amy placed another finger inside of her and picked up her pace. Karma lifted her hips, she couldn't take the pleasure. Amy's recognized Karma's look, she was about to climax. Amy placed a gentle kiss on her center, and that was it. Karma climaxed. The moment was pure bliss. It took a while Karma to recover herself but it was time for her to return the favor. Karma kissed Amy's abdomen savoring the blonde's toned abs. About the time that Karma advanced to Amy's center she was ready to go. Karma filled Amy's inside with two of her fingers and began thrusting passively it was when she inserted a third finger when Karma quicken her thrusts. It didn't take long for Amy to reach her peak. After she finished she pulled Karma up towards her to kiss her. They were exhausted but neither of them seem to mind. Amy kissed Karma's hair taking her scent in. There was an unsaid "I love you" from both of them. They felt complete for the first time in years.

* * *

A/N: Hello guys. Sorry for taking longer than usual my internet was down. I really hope you guys like this chapter. I apologize if you don't like the smut, this my first story where I've written parts like this. I'll try to update as soon as I can. Enjoy!


	12. Chapter 11

The sun beamed through the window in the guest room. Karma and Amy were still entangled in bed. They didn't want last night to end. Karma shifted within Amy's hold; she opened her eyes to see the person next to her. Karma watched as Amy was still asleep. It seemed as if Amy sensed Karma had woken up because she started to switch sides but her eyes were still closed. When Amy stopped moving Karma noticed something she hadn't noticed before triggering Karma's mind to flashback to something Liam told her before she departed to Dallas. _"Behave yourself out there. You know there can always be another accident." _The thought of it startled her. There it was, on Amy's left side of her forehead, the scar that was left from the accident. Her mood changed instantly, no matter how much she wanted this to happen she knew it was the wrong thing to do. All Karma could think about was Liam hurting Amy again. She couldn't let that happen. She did what she does best, run away. Karma stepped of the bed as quietly as possible trying her best not to wake Amy up. She dressed herself with the first thing she found. She packed all of her belongings and went towards the door. As she got in the car tears were coming out of her eyes. Karma knew this would break Amy's heart once again. Karma wanted to crawl back in bed with Amy, but she knew she had to keep Amy safe. Karma drove off she was headed to the hospital to let Lauren know she was leaving. She entered the room and thanked that nobody was there except for Lauren; Matt was taking a shower.

"Good morning." Karma greeted wiping all her tears because she didn't want Lauren to notice she had been crying.

"Hello. What are you doing here so early?" Lauren asked Karma.

"Just wanted to stop by before heading to the airport." Karma responded.

"Karma what's wrong?" Lauren saw Karma's eyes were red and puffy. Karma shook her head not wanting to speak to Lauren. "I can tell you've been crying."

"I made a mistake coming here." Karma managed to say.

"Why? What happened? Did Amy do something?" Lauren pressed seeing if she could get Karma to talk.

Karma's eyes started to water. "We slept together." Karma sniffled. Lauren furrowed her eyebrows.

"Karma you can always call off the wedding." Lauren told her sympathetically. Lauren hugged her Karma allowed herself to cry in her arms.

"I can't." Karma said buried into Lauren's neck.

"Why not? I'm pretty sure Liam will understand. You just have to give him time." Lauren assured her.

Karma pulled off Lauren's hold. "You don't understand. I can't be with Amy."

Now Lauren was really lost. "Why not?"

Karma contemplated whether to tell Lauren the real motive why she couldn't leave Liam. "Lauren, if I tell you something can you promise me you won't tell a soul."

"I promise." Lauren said without hesitation. "What's this all about?"

Karma took a deep breath. "The reason why I can't leave Liam is because he threatened me." Karma cried. "He told me that I couldn't be with Amy or he will kill her." Karma felt a certain weight being lifted from her shoulders. She had wanted to tell someone for so long.

"Karma. I'm certain he didn't mean that. That was just a figure of speech." Lauren spoke.

Karma shook her head. "Lauren he's serious. Do you remember Amy's _accident_?" Karma used air quotes when she said accident.

"What about it?"

"That was no accident. It was Liam. He said he needed to show me he meant what he said. That's why I left all of the sudden. I couldn't let Amy get hurt." She sobbed. "I can't Lauren. I won't." Karma finished.

Lauren was astounded after hearing this. She knew something was off about Karma. Her sense had never proved her wrong. "Karma, have you tried talking to the police?"

Karma scoffed. "Of course I did. After I left the hospital I went to the police's station and told them about my theory."

"And?"

"They said they didn't have proof so their hands were tied. I also tried talking to the police in New York about the threat and at first they wanted to help until I told them the suspect's name was Liam Booker. It was like they were scared. My guess is that his whole family has the police department bribed. The entire Booker family is based on lies and mysteries."

Lauren looked at her friend she could feel Karma was miserable. "What are you going to do?"

"The only thing I can. I need to marry him. It's the only way I know I can protect Amy."

"Does Amy know you're gone?" Lauren asked.

Karma lowered her head. Lauren took this as a sign that she didn't. "But what if you tell Amy? Maybe she can help." Lauren suggested.

"I can't risk it. I made that mistake once and look where she ended." Karma looked at Lauren directly. " Amy can never know. You can't tell her." Lauren assented with her head.

After her confession it was time for Karma to leave. As boarded the plane she was praying Lauren could guard her secret. Now that Lauren was aware about the situation she couldn't help it she was going to try help Karma get out of this.

* * *

Amy woke up to find an empty bed. She thought Karma had gone to the bathroom or was making them breakfast, but when she sat on the bed she saw all of Karma's possessions were gone. Amy rose from the bed rapidly and searched to see if there was any trace of Karma. She looked out from the window that led to the driveway Karma's rental car was not there. Amy's immediate response was to call her but they hadn't exchanged numbers. Amy had nausea pains from her stomach, her heart, and chest. It felt like this was a bad dream, but this was reality and Amy didn't want to form part in it. She wanted to crawl into a hole and never come out. Her thoughts were interrupted by Emma's crying. If it wasn't for her Amy would've gone out by now. She took Emma and fed her and went to the TV room to watch anything she could find. It seemed as if Emma could feel that her aunt was suffering because she would hug and kiss Amy repeatedly. Amy heard the front door open. Amy stood up and allowed Emma to run for the door to greet her parents. Matt and Lauren were released from the hospital. Bruce and Farrah had picked them up to give Amy time to tidy up the house.

"Hi sweetie." Lauren picked up her daughter hugging her tightly. Matt kissed Emma's hair causing Emma to smile.

"What have you been up to?" Matt asked her sister in law.

"Nothing just watching TV." Amy answered flatly. She wasn't herself today. She went upstairs while the rest of the family walked to the family room. Lauren noticed her sister's behavior but she didn't know if should talk to her. Couple of minutes later Amy came down heading for the door.

"Honey, where are you going?" Farrah questioned.

"I need to check on something." Amy lied, she had been waiting on their arrival so that she could escape the house for a while.

Before Amy exited the door she gave Lauren a look and Lauren nodded, understanding what it meant. "Is Amy okay?" Her mother asked.

"Yeah. I'm sure she's just tired. It's been a long week for her." Lauren replied. She was used to see Amy's conduct when she was upset.

"Shouldn't we check on her?" Farrah insisted. She had never seen Amy like this.

"She'll come back." Lauren assured. "She needs fresh air."

* * *

Karma had landed in New York. Her plane ride had been full of tears and sorrow she hated what she had to do. Her only mantra was that this had to be done to keep Amy from getting hurt. On the way to the apartment a song came up on the radio.

_When you close your eyes_

_Do you see me love?_

_Am I keeping you awake?_

_Whatcha scared about?_

_Are you giving up?_

_When you know, you know, you know_

_You know that I'm coming back for you_

_Don't you worry girl_

_Don't you worry girl_

_You know that I'm coming back for you_

_Don't you worry girl_

_I'll be back for you_

_So you better wait up_

_Keeping the bed warm for me_

_All night putting your whisper on me_

_Giving that love and emotion that I know_

_Doesn't really matter what you do_

_I'll be back for you_

_Coming back for you, yeah_

_I know there are millions of miles in between our hearts_

_But I will come running for you I don't care how far_

_When you close your eyes_

_Do you see me love?_

_Am I keeping you awake?_

_Whatcha scared about?_

_Are you giving up?_

_When you know, you know, you know_

_You know that I'm coming back for you_

_Don't you worry girl_

_Don't you worry girl_

_You know that I'm coming back for you_

_Don't you worry girl_

_I'll be back for you_

_So you better wait up_

_Keeping the bed warm for me_

_All night putting your whisper on me_

_Giving that love and emotion that I know_

_Doesn't really matter what you do_

_I'll be back for you_

_Coming back for you._

Every word of that song reminded her of Amy. It was like Amy was speaking to her through the song. She opened the door to her apartment; she placed her bags in the room.

"You're back soon." Liam told her walking into their room.

"My help wasn't really needed." She responded emotionless. She began unpacking her luggage.

Liam studied Karma's behavior. "If I didn't know any better I would assume your sudden return has something to do with a certain blonde."

Karma stopped what she was doing and looked at him. "Leave her out of this." She said serious.

Liam gave her his signature smirk. "You saw her didn't you? I bet there was kissing involved." Karma didn't say anything, but her silence gave her away. "Someone seems to need a reminder of what happens when things don't go my way." Liam said.

Karma looked at him. "Please don't hurt her."

"Did you tell anyone about our deal?" Karma shook her head. "Smart girl." Liam smirked. "I'll make a deal with you, if you get Amy to come to the wedding I won't harm your precious blonde. Deal?"

"And how am I supposed to do that?" Karma asked.

"That's your problem not mine." He said exiting the room.

Karma's eyes began to water she couldn't stop thinking about Amy and her reaction when she had woken up to an empty bed.

* * *

Around 11 at night Lauren heard the front door open. It was Amy. She was a walking zombie. Nothing made sense anymore.

"Amy, talk to me." Lauren said to her sister as she followed her to her room.

"I really don't want to talk about it." Amy responded dryly. She had hoped that when she came back everyone would already asleep so she wouldn't have to through this.

"Something is clearly bothering you. You know you can tell me anything." Lauren said, she knew what was eating her but she wanted to know where her head was.

"I appreciate it Lauren. I just want to be alone." Amy told Lauren. Lauren could tell she wasn't ready to open up.

"Does it have to do with Karma?" Lauren tested the waters.

Amy broke down in front of her. "She left." Amy choked out. "Just like that. No note, no message; anything."

Lauren walked towards Amy pulling her into her arms allowing Amy to cry. "Why would she do that?" Amy kept saying.

"I don't know. She must have her reasons Amy." Lauren said. She felt terrible seeing her sister like this. She wanted to tell Amy everything, but she knew she couldn't because that meant she could possibly put her in danger. Lauren transported Amy to her bed and stayed there with her until Amy's cries ceased and eventually fell asleep.

* * *

The next day Amy woke up and memories from the day before surfaced. She knew what she had to do. Amy started packing a bunch of her stuff in a bag and when she finished she took a shower and went downstairs.

"Good morning." Lauren greeted and handed Amy a cup of coffee.

"Morning. Where's everyone?" Amy asked.

"Matt's still sleeping and Farrah came in to take Emma to daycare." Lauren responded. "Going somewhere?" She took notice that Amy had a bag next to her.

"I'm going to New York for a couple of days." Amy informed.

"Amy, don't-"

"I have to know why." Amy interrupted. That was the answer Amy was dying to know. Why she left?

"So what's your plan?" Lauren said in a disapproving tone. Don't get her wrong, Lauren knew they belonged together but she was scared because she didn't know what Liam could do.

"If she won't give me an answer I'll find it myself." Amy was as determined as ever.

"And how do you plan to talk to her with Liam there?" Lauren argued.

"I called his office pretending I was interested on investing in the company and his secretary told me he was in Switzerland dealing with some partners." Amy explained.

"Amy, are you prepared to hear something you don't want to." Lauren warned, she knew that no matter how may times she would try and talk Amy out of going it was not going to work.

"I just want an answer." Amy said sincerely. "I'll let you know the minute I land." She said her goodbyes to her sister.

Hours later, Amy had gotten to New York. She stopped first at her place to get settled in. After she was done at her condo she had a driver take her to the building where Karma and Liam lived in. Matt provided this information without Lauren knowing. The doorman at the front desk seemed a bit hesitant at first but Amy convinced him that miss Ashcroft was in fact waiting for her.

"Wait here, miss Ashcroft will be down in a moment." One of the maids told Amy as she waited by the staircase.

Minutes later Karma descended from the stairs. As soon as Amy felt movement she turned around and looked directly at Karma. Their eyes met for the first time since they spent the night together.

"I wasn't expecting visitors." Karma said coldly.

"I invited myself." Amy said.

Karma scoffed. "I should've known."

"Can you blame me? You didn't make it exactly easy for me to contact you?" Amy was a bit at disbelief with Karma's reaction towards her visit.

"You should go."

"That's it?" Amy raised her voice a little. "You just cut me out again without explanation."

"I'm getting married in less than a month. I need to get my priorities in order." Karma said trying to said as detached as she could.

"That night WE were your priority!" Amy was getting more frustrated by the minute. "What happened? What changed after that night?" Amy waited for an answer but Karma didn't reply.

"Well if you're not leaving I will." Karma said as she walked towards the elevator leaving Amy in an empty apartment.

* * *

Karma needed to escape from Amy. She always thought Amy would fly to New York after she ran away but she never imagined it actually happening. Karma had called a friend of hers from work to accompany to run some wedding stuff. As they were walking in the city Karma spotted Amy covering herself with a newspaper while sitting on a bench.

"Are you following me now?" Karma said incredulously her friend was next to her attempting to catch on.

"I happen to enjoy reading my paper on this bench." Amy teased.

"What are you doing here?" Karma confronted her.

"I won't leave until you tell me what changed." Amy insisted. "Sooner or later you're going to crack. You always do." Amy smirked.

"Come on Suzie let's go were not done yet." Karma turned around giving her back to Amy.

"Friend of yours?" Suzie asked intrigued.

Karma lowered her head. "No one important." Karma felt the need to lie to her friend because she was not prepared to talk to someone about Amy. It was too painful for her.

* * *

Later that night Amy decided to spend the night in her apartment she had called Lauren to fill her in on what she was up to. Lauren was trying to convince Amy to come back, Lauren was nervous that Liam would return. After she finished her conversation with Lauren she heard a knocking at the door.

"Finally look who decided to drop the act." Amy said smiling as Karma entered.

"I'm sorry. The reason that I came here isn't because I want to be with you." Karma said in a low voice. Amy's smile quickly disappeared when she saw Karma's face.

"What the hell is going on Karma?" Amy's voice began to crack.

"I'm not doing this to hurt you." Karma said sincerely looking into the blonde's eyes.

"What changed you?" Amy tried to get closer to Karma but she kept distancing herself.

"I saw what was important and I made the only choice I could." Karma wiped her tears away. Her mind flashed back to when she first saw Amy laying in the hospital bed.

Amy placed her hands on her head in frustrated. "Something else changed you. What was it? Because what we have doesn't just disappear."

"We can never be together Amy." Karma kept telling her. "Just move on and be happy." Karma hated the fact that she had to this all to keep her safe.

"I can't." Amy shook her head in denial. "Until I know why, I won't stop. I will do anything I can." Amy persisted.

"Some things are just not meant to be." Karma sighed. "I'm sorry." Karma lowered her head. She couldn't bear to say goodbye to the love of her life for the last time.

* * *

A/N: Hello guys. Here's a new chapter. I'm terribly sorry for how long it took me to update but I have been cramped up with college stuff. I hope you guys don't hate me too much for what I did in this chapter. I remind you once again that karmy is endgame. I hope you like it.

PS: The song's name is Coming Back For You from Maroon 5.


End file.
